Hollywood Scandal
by Mr.Authentic
Summary: Lucas and Riley Friar are in New York to do a photoshoot and have an interview done with Vanity Fair. But scandal and controversy follow them as Lucas doesn't take too well with the media invading on their personal lives. People have seen and heard of Texas Lucas. But Punisher Lucas is a whole new creature. Her Guardian Angel Sequel
1. Family Get Together

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Hey everyone, how's everybody doing? So I know it's been awhile but I present to you a sequel to Her Guardian Angel called Hollywood Scandal. Of course within the title, there will be a scandal at some point. Who will be in the middle of it? You will find out sooner or later. This story is pretty much my response to the hacking incident of celebrities' phones and private files like leaking explicit photos of certain celebrities as of recent years like: Emma Watson, Jennifer Lawrence, Ariana Grande, etc. So I hope you guys enjoy it and now witness where everyone is at in their lives.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I seriously DO NOT OWN Girl Meets World, the show belongs to Michael Jacob and his hardworking crew. The only thing I make up with KillEmWithKindness02 is the plot and what happens. Other than that, this stuff belongs to the man himself: Michael Jacobs._**

January 5, 2025

Hollywood Hills, California, USA

1105

Lucas and Riley Friar

Lucas Friar approached his wife from the room behind them. He stepped out into the fresh air and heavenly smell of nature as he wrapped his hands around his wife's petite waist. Riley Matthews-Friar smiled as his chin rested on the crook of her neck. They stared out into the horde of trees and bright green grass for a few minutes before Lucas turned Riley over so their eyes can meet. She wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful," Lucas said to his wife. He examined her floral white dress and wavy hair. "I'm extremely lucky to have you."

"I know you are," she said in return. They both smiled before Riley brought up their next topic, "I exchanged a few calls with my manager and my team."

Lucas furrowed his brows, "When did this happened?"

"Yesterday in the morning," Riley informed. "I told them I'm ready to go back...into acting and other things I plan on doing."

He took a step back from his wife and raised another brow, "You never told me about this."

"You weren't here. You were at Lion's Den for the seven hours and I was already asleep when you returned." Riley reminded him. She looked into his eyes and she could tell something had changed between them. "Was I supposed to tell you?"

"I just thought this would be something we would discuss together. I didn't think you'd want to be go back into the spotlight with what's happened between..." He trailed off when he remembered Riley didn't like talking about it. She wanted to forget about the past and move on with the future. He thought that Riley's last project would be her movie and then she would forget about acting and choose to start a family with Lucas. That's what he's been wanting to do, start a family with her.

"Lucas, I thought you were in favor of this." Riley asked wanting Lucas' support.

After waiting for a few seconds, Lucas finally nodded his head. "As long as we're together, Riley." Lucas told his wife affirming his support to her.

She took his hand and laced her fingers in his, "Forever." Riley told him being thankful for a loving and supportive husband.

The married couple walked hand in hand towards the nicely decorated patio. There, their family stood under a wooden trellis embellished in the white lights that Riley had always admired. Once the stone pathway came to an end, Riley and Lucas stood in front of their family; which consisted of Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Vanessa, Topanga and Cory.

Farkle and Smackle were free from work as the stock at Minkus International was growing and so was their beloved child. Their son Leo Isaac Minkus demanded their full attention and Smackle had denied paying someone to take care of their child. So she became a stay at home mom who can surprisingly handle the stress. In Smackle's words, she wanted to be with her child when he needed her and no other mother was to take care of Leo but her. Farkle liked the idea of Smackle wanting to take care of their child, he liked the idea of coming home to Smackle holding their son and seeing his face brighten. There was no better feeling for Farkle.

Once Vanessa left Abigail Adams High to go on Maternity Leave, Zay had become a comedian. He enjoyed seeing other people smile. He would not only do stand up comedy, but he would do videos for special events since he was a cameraman. Their daughter Mia rested in a stroller in between Vanessa and him, she was sound asleep and looked cuter than ever.

After exchanging their hellos and sitting down on the table, Riley was overwhelmed with the amount of food on their table. A Potato salad rested not far from her, there was also lobster ravioli with pesto sauce, roasted chicken, fruit salad, marble cake, cinnamon rolls and steaks for the guys. Riley could already see Farkle eyeing the well done steak in front of him.

Time went by as Lucas talked to Cory about the time he spent at Lion's Den and how he had been teaching Riley self defense, Farkle and Zay talked about making plans to Cancun, Riley spoke to Vanessa about getting her hair done and Topanga was trying to figure out who to talk to. She wanted to tell someone about her case and how she was prepared to take the other attorney and their client down. She was evil in her ways, but a kind woman at heart.

"Is Maya not coming, Riley?" Smackle asked as she noticed all the seats were taken and Maya and Josh were no where to be seen.

"I talked to her manager and she told me Maya has been making daily trips to the studio. She told me she's working on her album." Riley answered smackle as she began to put more of the ravioli on her plate.

"Well if it isn't good news," Zay said.

The continued to talk some more before Mia, Zay's daughter, began to cry, Zay turned to her and sighed. He looked at Vanessa and asked, "It's my turn, isn't it?"

"Yeah. She's your daughter. She seeks as much attention as you did when you're trying to get mine," Vanessa told him. When the two were younger, Zay would do countless of things to get Vanessa's attention. He even showed up to school wearing a 'Vanessa + Zay' shirt when they were in the fifth grade back in Texas. Lucas couldn't help but laugh loudly remembering how lovestruck Zay was of Vanessa as Zay could only shake his head remembering how embarassed he felt after the many times Vanessa rejected him.

He got up from the chair and turned to his family, "I'll see you guys in a bit and if Mia decides to throw up on me, I'm gonna borrow someone's jacket. I hope it's your's Farkle."

"So Riley, anything new? Movies?" Topanga asked wanting to change the subject.

"Nothing much yet," she told them. As their family resumed with their activities, Riley had decided to tell them what has been on her mind for a while now. "I've actually been thinking about creating a TV show based on what happened in my life." She watched as everyone froze and looked at her as if she was serious.

Then she was bombarded with questions and their opinions on her idea.

"Honey, do you really think this is what you should do?" Topanga asked.

"Have you spoken to anyone about this?" Cory stared at his daughter.

"Who's gonna play me?" Zay asks from a distance.

"Will you be be playing Riley? Farkle asked.

"Smackle plays Smackle," she demanded.

"That's a brilliant idea, Riles," Vanessa said.

The only one who didn't say anything was Lucas, he just stared at his wife and clenched his jaw. It was as if he didn't like the idea at all and he was mad at Riley for not telling him this.

"It's just an idea guys, jeez." Riley told everyone wanting them to calm down and not jump to conclusions especially her father.

"Only one of the best ideas you've ever had," Vanessa and Smackle said in unison.

"As for now it's just an idea. If I decide to do it, I have to meet with people and it's just this long complicated process." Riley told everyone.

The topic soon subsided once Riley's phone began to ring. She excused herself from the table and walked towards a bench next to a fountain. "Hello?"

"Riley Matthews?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yes. Who am I speaking with?" Riley asked sounding curious to know who she was speaking with as she sat down.

"It's me, your new publicist. My name is Angelina Kernerman." Angelina said introducing herself.

"Hi, hey. What's the call for?" Riley asked as she smiled at her husband. He looked like he needed the reassurance, she really didn't know what to say to him. It was as if he was sad or mad at something. She couldn't tell if she was to blame for this or something was ticking him off.

"Clear your plans for Wednesday. You're going to do a photoshoot for Vanity Fair." Angelina told Riley catching the young a-list actress off guard as she made her way inside the kitchen.

"I am?" Riley asked wanting confirmation

"Yes. You are. You said you've been wanting to step into the spotlight once again and this is what I can get you to do in a matter of 2 days. We're taking baby steps, remember? So, what do you say? Are you in, or are you out?" Angelina told Riley wanting her client to get back on the map

"I'm in," Riley told Angelina. She nearly jumped out of her clothes from excitement. "Is there anything else?" Riley asked as the news was beginning to set in her head

"There's one thing. Since the magazine is a Valentines theme, the photographer suggested Lucas be in it too. Could he do it?" Angelina asked remembering what Vanity Fair wanted to do by having both Riley and Lucas in the shoot

"He'll do it. When should we meet?" Riley answered on Lucas' behalf

"Tomorrow would be great. We'll meet at your house?" Angelina asked.

"I'll see you here." Riley answered confirming the appointment.

"Good. I'll go further into detail then." Angelina confirmed beginning to go into detail. She would tell Riley of the details of the photoshoot that would take place in New York. A lighting crew, cameraman, craft sesrvices team and even a glam team has been hired. Not to mention the services of Riley's stylist Cecilia Jacobs who has done great work for Riley since the two began working together a couple of years ago.

"You've been in a really good mood these past couple of hours," he informed her. "Did something happen?" Lucas asked seeing a more upbeat attitude in Riley.

"Yes. Only the best news that I can possibly receive right now." Riley exclaimed smiling cheerfully with great news.

The Texan finished with the dishes and turned to Riley who was now sitting on the kitchen island. "What news is that?" Lucas asked turning to his wife as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

"What if I told you my new publicist got us a feature in a magazine?" Riley asked preparing Lucas.

Lucas stared at his wife in confusion.

"Since Valentine's Day is coming up in a few weeks, Angelina wanted us to do a photoshoot for Vanity Fair. I told her yes and she should be here tomorrow." Riley broke the news to him as he still looked confused

"A photoshoot?" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows as the news was settling in.

"Yeah. It'll be our first one as husband and wife. It's actually the only magazine we will do as husband and wife, c'mon, it'll be fun." Riley pleaded trying to bait her husband doing the shoot.

He debated at first, but once Riley placed her lips on his, he couldn't say no. "When is the shoot?" Lucas asked knowing he could say no to Riley's kisses.

She kissed him again, "Wednesday. Angelina said she'd be here tomorrow and that's when we're going to talk about everything." Riley told him.

"Okay. I'm going to bed, are you coming with?" Lucas asked as he began to walk up the stairs to the Master Bedroom of their luxerious home.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second. I just need to call Maya. Goodnight babe." Riley answered him as Lucas nodded his head and walked up.

Riley went to her phone which was in her bag. She dialed Maya's number and waited for her to answer it.

"If it isn't the stranger I grew up with," she began. "Long time no call." Maya said answering the call.

"Maya! Hey, how you been?" Riley said happy to hear Maya's voice.

"Exhausted. Actually, I just got back from my record label. I'm going to start working on my album soon." Maya told Riley as it sounded like on her end of the phone she was writing.

"I know. I had to find out through your manager and not you." But an album? That's great news, Maya." Riley told Maya happy for her wishing Maya nothing but more success.

"I know. I've been thinking about writing a few songs lately and I have some of them already written down. I just need to show them to my producers, no pressure there. What about you Mrs. Matthews-Friar? Any exciting news?" Maya answered Riley before asking her a question asking her what's new in her life.

"Actually I do have exciting news." Riley sat down on the couch just in front of the fireplace. She brought her legs towards her and placed a blanket over them. "I'm thinking about acting again." Riley answered Maya.

This took Maya by surprise, "For real? Like no more staying at home doing nothing? You're planning on making movies again?" Maya asked Riley since Riley felt like her break was over.

"Not just movies. I want to produce sometime in my career. I've been doing nothing lately and it's gotten to a point where it's just boring. Underdog will be released next year around the summer time and I can't just be doing nothing. Which leads us to Vanity Fair." Riley told her the news of Underdog before prepping Maya for the shoot she was gonna do.

"The magazine," Maya questioned.

"Yes. Lucas and I are featured in it. My publicist and I are going to talk about it tomorrow and on Wednesday we do the shoot." Riley told Maya.

"What's the purpose of the magazine? And why is Hop-a-long in it?" Maya questioned as she knew that Lucas wasn't always the most excited to see a camera.

"It's a Valentine's theme. As for the purpose of the magazine, I have some ideas and there are some things i'd like to say. Where is Josh by the way?" Riley told her best friend as ideas began to swirl in her mind and certain thoughts before asking about the wherabouts of her uncle.

"He's with the kids. And be cautious of those shoots, Riley. Sometimes they make you do uncomfortable things." Maya warned Riley.

"I know, Maya." Riley answered feeling as if nothing would go wrong.

"Well, it was nice talking to you even though we haven't talked in weeks. We are busy people." Maya told Riley missing her best friend.

"Bye, Maya. I love you." Riley professed to her best friend.

"I love you too, Riley." Maya professed in return before hanging up the phone.

 _ **Author's Note: Well ladies and gentlemen, just what did Riley and her new publicist Angelina Kernerman discuss and get Lucas into? Stay tuned people! See you guys sooner than later.**_


	2. Lights, Camera, Action

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Surprise ladies and gents and Happy NBA and NHL Playoffs to you and yours. I will be cheering on the team from the northside aka The Toronto Raptors #WeTheNorth #TheNorthRemembers So this is Chapter 2 in Hollywood Scandal. The one coming up will feature a certain unforgettable character. I know you guys can guess who that is. So work also has been crazy this past week at one time having to work a 19 hour day at both of my jobs so I was a deadman to say the least and was SO HAPPY when I got home and slept. So pls enjoy this chapter and I will see you soon :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 8, 2026

1128

New York City, New York, USA

Lucas and Riley

Lucas and Riley have been happily married for 6 months now. Their marriage only brought them closer together as a couple. Riley was finally done filming Underdog as the movie was set to be in theaters July of 2027. The two were in New York to do a photoshoot together as the new star couple of Hollywood. The photoshoot would also include very intimate photos of the two together. At first, Riley was skeptical about doing the photo shoot, but when she realized that the shoot would focus on her and Lucas together, she couldn't refuse.

The couple arrived at the loft in the late morning. There stood a lighting crew and camera crew ready to take photos of the two. Riley's publicist: Angelina Kernerman, told Riley and Lucas that it would be featured on a huge magazine for Valentine's Day. She also mentioned they would be interviewed by Vanity Fair on what made them strong as a married couple in the limelight. The magazine also plans on asking them what they have planned and advice on how couples struggle due to work and other factors that could be taken into consideration.

Lucas and Riley changed in their different dressing rooms. There were certain amounts of clothes for the both of them, Lucas opted to wear a pair of jeans and a white unbuttoned dress shirt that showed off his defined chest and abs. Riley wore a very revealing white lace, backless dress chosen by her stylist Cecilia Jacobs. Much of her back, arms, and chest were exposed to the public eye as the dress finished at the top of her ankles; gently flowing down to her feet.

Lucas walked out from the dressing room before Riley did and walked towards the cameraman.

"I'm guessing you're the photographer. It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucas." he introduced himself.

"How's it going, Lucas. I'm Vince." the camera man introduced himself in return while the two shook hands.

"I'm doing good, hey listen, while we have time. Can I take a few shots of you, solo?" Vince asked. Part of his job was getting solo shots of Lucas and Riley. He figured since they were already acquaintances that he'd do Lucas' solo first.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want me?" Lucas questioned Vince.

"Well, first I need you at hair and makeup. You can hang out with Raymond and he will take care of you." Vince resumed to his activities on setting up a white screen in the loft.

Lucas ambled over to a booth that was brightly lit up as Raymond began to work on Lucas' hair. Raymond took care of his facial hair giving Lucas a clean shave to start. He also gave Lucas a buzzcut with a fade. Lucas was looking very similar to Chris Evans when he was Captain America and Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool.

Eventually, Riley rose from her dressing room. Lucas sat there in awe at how gorgeous she looked. In fact, she looked just as good at their wedding in Jamaica. The actress got to her hair and makeup; Diem Saunders opted to curl her hair and tone her features. She was teaming up with her first glam team ever for the perfect photoshoot.

Vince started to work on Lucas since he was the first one to finish. Vince directed him to a brick wall highlighting pictures taken by Shawn Hunter of multiple locations throughout the world. From the Bamboo Forrest in Kyoto, Japan to the The New York City Skyline during the nighttime, The Eiffel Tower brightly lit up during the daytime and finally, two Grizzly Bears dueling for a mate's attention. There was a brilliant mix of both nature and city aesthetics.

Lucas was sent near the door of the balcony as Vince had him positioned near the sunlight - which lit one-half of his face. Afterward, Lucas leaned his back against the wall and his left foot did the same, Vince then started taking photos of him.

Lucas decided to change his stance once he had used the same position for more than fifteen seconds, his right shoulder leaned against the wall as more photos continued to be taken.

"Ok, Lucas, can I get you to get rid of the shirt for a sec?" Vince asked Lucas, he wanted a shoot with a more revealing photo to take place.

Lucas took off his shirt. Multiple shots were taken of him focusing on his intimate view.

"Wow, babe!" Riley hollered from her hair and makeup booth.

"I still don't know how you do this. You're so relaxed and laid back...meanwhile, I'm here anxious and sweating," Lucas told her still trying to be used to cameras. Lucas, to say the least; was more comfortable hanging around with the people back in Ranger School. He was still getting used to the constant flashes but it got easier and easier. He was eventually put on a white screen as he sat down on a chair hunched forward as he held his hands together.

"Alright, Lucas. Take 5. Great job." Vince told him as he called Riley over to the white screen.

"Alright, Riley. Music or no music?" Vince asked her trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Music please!" Riley said as the first song to play is Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara. Riley still felt slightly uncomfortable showing more cleavage than usual. She was inspired by Lauren Jauregui after she went to her first Fifth Harmony concert back in 2015. Riley has often looked at Lauren as a role model and has even said it in numerous interviews.

She was moved to a grand piano in the middle of the room as the balcony window shined on her from behind.

"Ok Riley, now let your head hang back and act like you're playing the piano," Vince told Riley. She did as told and let her long, curled brown hair flow. An air machine was being used at the same time to allow the hair to move back as "Let Me Go" by Avril Lavigne and ex-husband: Chad Kroger played in the background. Vince took more photos of her as she looks seductively towards the camera. Lucas saw her at work and was amazed by her flirtatious side.

"Alright, Lucas, can I ask you and Riley near the window just like we did like before your solos?" Vince asked as Lucas took Riley's hand and helped her up. Together, they walked towards the brick wall next to the balcony.

"Ok Lucas, hold Riley close to you and look into the distance as if you guys are contemplating a big decision in life," Vince told them. Lucas began to look towards the plants that are outside the balcony as there was also a greenhouse. He looked at the flowers that were blooming there as well as he saw Riley's favorite flower: Cherry blossoms. His eyes gazed upon red roses while Riley looked at Shawn's photos in the background. Just below those pictures, Riley could see a few of Maya's paintings. It was no surprise that Maya would still be invested in painting as she knew she had to keep a serious tone.

"Now look at each other. Show the love you two have for each other!" Vince told them as Riley and Lucas happily did so. Lucas' hands moved further down her lower back, he placed a firm grab on her and Riley's eyes lit up. She was surprised to see him do such a thing in a public place. She chuckled at his reaction.

"Lucas, however so libido could you get? Not now!" Riley laughed. The song Photograph by Ed Sheeran began to play in the background.

"Great job! Now give a sweet kiss to each other!" Vince directed. He was satisfied with the photos he was getting from them as Riley wrapped her arms behind Lucas' neck, he held her waist as the two shared a very intimate kiss.

A couple seconds later, Lucas pinned her to the wall in between some of Shawn's photos. Vince got a perfect angle of the two capturing the kiss. Both Riley's and Lucas' faces were very candid and intimate while they gazed into each other's eyes. Riley's hands soon found his hair as they ran through the sides of his head. He held her up as he clasped his hands around her posterior, picking her up while she looked down at him, their foreheads touching each other.

"This is perfect guys! Keep it up!" Vince told them, he was flabbergasted with the outcome of his photos. He was really liking them.

"Lucas take her to the bed in the back of you." Vince directed as Lucas bridal carried Riley to the master bedroom. The bedroom was adorned with rose pedals surrounding the bed.

"You're getting good at this baby!" Riley told her husband as he gently laid her down on top of the red velvet sheets.

On the wooden nightstands beside them, Riley noticed there were photos of their wedding day. On the left side of the bed, there was a photo of their first kiss as husband and wife, a white scented candle and a few rose pedals sitting right next to it. On the nightstand to the right of them, the one sitting in the corner of the room showed them both during their first dance as the lighting of the room caught their faces perfectly as "I'll Make Love To You" by Boys II Men began to play.

"Maybe this is some foreshadowing." Lucas grinned looking at his wife, who looked like a goddess at that.

"When we get home, I promise. We have all the time in the world." Riley told him. She knew the effect she was granted upon Lucas, but she maintained composed and professional. They didn't even see the photos being taken of them by Vince showing the two laying in bed together. Lucas eventually shifted his body so he was on top of Riley. Vince proceeded to move to the side of them while taking photos of them as Riley held Lucas' face. The two continued to kiss while Lucas kicked up the intimacy level as he took Riley's hands and pinned them on the bed as he laced his fingers with her.

"Beautiful guys. You look like you've been in love for ages!" Vince said. He enjoyed the photos he was taking of them. He never expected Lucas to be this professional in photo shoots. He has known that Riley at photo shoots was a true professional. It was good to see that the same natural ability to be so relaxed and comfortable with the photographer has rubbed off on Lucas.

After a few more photos Vince decided everyone should take a 30 minute break to upload the photos to his laptop and show them to Riley and Lucas for their approval. After the photos had been uploaded, Vince called over to Riley and Lucas so they could look at the photos. The married couple was satisfied with the outcome of the photos, especially of them on the bed.

"These photos are notably my favorite," Lucas whispered to his wife in a seductive tone.

Riley couldn't help but feel that Lucas wanted her so much. She mouthed the words, "Oh my God!" in shock of him.

"Alright Riley, so the very sensitive part is coming up. We already have clothing ready for you," Vince told Riley. The brunette sighed feeling anxious as she made her way to the dressing room.

This would be her first time feeling so exposed to the world but knew she wanted to get the message out there - for everyone to feel comfortable in their own skin; especially kids who face bullying.

Riley spoke out of experience when it came to bullying; as she has too dealt with it. Lucas knew someone was picking on her but he didn't know who it was. This was her second look at Texas Lucas. Ever since he and the others confirmed to her that she had nothing to worry about, knowing that she would always have her friends in her corner, Riley was able to tell off Missy Bradford.

She changed out of her dress as she stared at the white velvet robe in front of her. She removed her bra and panties and slipped into the robe and white thong. Wearing that particular article of clothing felt really strange to her - being the first time she has worn such a thing. She still felt slightly insecure about her body but Lucas has done plenty of work with her to get her delineate. Her body had become more toned and more defined, smooth and seductive. Riley wore no bra on for this shoot, she wanted to portray a very vulnerable side of her, a side of her she had no problem going into. She was done changing clothes when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Riley asked being caught off guard as she was thinking deeply of what was about to take place.

"It's me weirdo!" An unforgettable voice answered as Riley's eyes lit up with joy before opening the door and bringing the figure into her dressing room before closing the door.

"MAYA! Oh I've missed you so much!" Riley cheered being so happy to see her best friend in person.

"Hi honey! I've missed you too" Maya told Riley as Maya clutched Riley's robe she felt that Riley was lighter but still stronger than usual. The two let go as Maya stepped back.

"Wow! You're really stepping up your game here!" Maya hollered being surprised her friend is being so bold.

Riley stepped back since she was still slightly insecure about her body and was willing to reveal most of herself in the public eye. Maya has never expected Riley to take this sort of step wearing only a robe and a thong but she believed it looked good on her showcasing her long silky smooth legs.

"Just how do you get comfortable in this thing?" Riley asked Maya about wearing a thong.

"Ahh don't sweat, you'll break it in." Maya scoffed at Riley's complained.

"How did you know I was here?" Riley asked still finding Maya's entrance a complete surprise.

"Well your Huckleberry husband told me y'all would be here." Maya answered doing her best Texan impression.

"Can we get together soon? Just us, our husbands and your sons?" Riley asked wanting to spend time with Josh and Maya.

"Whatever you want. How about lunch tomorrow?" Maya proposed.

"It's a date!" Riley answered engulfing Maya in another hug.

Maya left Riley's dressing room making Riley excited for their get together but it did not erase the insecurity and anxiety she still had. She took a deep breath still insecure of wearing just the robe and thong. She slowly left her dressing room and peeked through as Lucas was the first person she saw.

"Riley, you ok?" Lucas asked seeing the insecurity in her body language. He walked up to her seeing she was still slightly uncomfortable.

"Can you get me a towel please?" Riley asked her husband. Lucas nodded his head and did as he was ordered. Riley covered her chest up while Lucas guarded her to make sure no soul would intrude on her.

"Lucas, we need you to get ready," Vince told Lucas as he went to Riley a towel. Lucas walked into the dressing room and walked out in a matter of seconds, wearing only a pair of black boxers.

Lucas and Riley were each other's yin and yang. They were set on the bed as Lucas covered Riley's breasts with a towel, she removed her robe, showing Lucas her bare butt.

"You keep staring, Lucas." Riley told him feeling somewhat insecure.

"That's because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Lucas told his wife. Their bodies connected and they stared straight at the camera.

"You guys ready?" Vince asked softly knowing this was a very delicate position for Riley, Lucas looked at her, he was ready but Riley was still somewhat hesitant.

"I am. Are you?" Lucas asked her.

Riley took a deep breath as she nodded her head. Lucas gave a thumbs up as Vince began to snap photos of them. For the first time in her career, Riley truly felt vulnerable. She was in over her head. But something about this moment was helping her grow more confidence. She looked up and it was Lucas. She always knew that he would never let anything bad happen to her.

The next position was for Riley only, she watched as Lucas kissed her temple and got off the bed.

She wrapped the bed sheet over herself and stared at the camera, her hair hanging gracefully.

Lucas couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. The simplicity of it all astonished him, he watched as Riley got more comfortable with the camera.

She turned her back and placed the bed sheets on her posterior, she ran her hands through her hair and swung her head.

The next position didn't require the bed, it required her sitting down. Riley brought the robe with her and used it to cover her chest, she sat down on the ground and leaned her back on the wall blue, ragged wall. She arched her foot showing plenty of her curves and stared at the camera. One hand held the bed sheets while the other ran through her hair.

Lucas decided to sit down on a nearby chair as he could feel the effect only Riley had for him. He's never been so in love with her, the way she looked, how only she could make vulnerable turn into beauty.

He was grateful to have her as a wife, he was grateful to be with her till death do they part, he was grateful that he could be able to love her.

Lucas will always love her.

 _ **Author's Note: And that my friends wraps up this chapter of Hollywood Scandal. This story I believe will be between 10-15 chapters. I want to thank KillEmWithKindness02 for helping me out with this chapter and I hope you hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, fav and follow this story. Next time on Hollywood Scandal: It happens! Rucas and Joshaya reunite (And it feels so good) What will they talk about and how are Joshaya's sons: Auggie and Eric? Find out next time on Hollywood Scandal!**_


	3. Reunited & It Feels Good

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Well Hello...From the other side...And I will cut the musical reference there. Holy cow has this last little bit been crazy at work having to kick out a few people. Before I get into this let me remind you guys and warn you guys, when it comes to drinking (if you do drink) please know your limits especially if you're at a club. Know how much you can take and know when it is time to say no. I had to kick out a guy because he was passed out drunk and I could literally smell the alcohol from his breath. So please guys, know when it is time to take it easy on the booze.**_

 _ **Now! Here we are with another chapter and we are now taking things with a...New York State of Mind ;) Huh? See what I did there? No? I'm not funny? Ok that's cool. But nevertheless I present you with another chapter of Hollywood Scandal! I will see you guys soon :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 9, 2026

1017

New York City, New York, USA

Lucas and Riley

The lovely couple of Riley and Lucas were staying over at Cory and Topanga's place so that they can do the photoshoot in New York. Riley was the first to wake up beside her husband who was softly snoring shirtless. There was no way to wake him up. Riley knows that not only has Lucas been busy adjusting to life in the limelight, but he does still spend time at Lion's Den,not just in the office. But in the field as well. Lucas has even developed a reputation in Hollywood as one of the biggest bad asses in Hollywood's History even in the leagues of: Bruce Willis, Jason Statham, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and, Tommy Lee Jones.

Back in October, Lucas was involved in an incident where he and Riley were taking a trip to go skiing in Mont Tremblant in not too far from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Riley told Lucas that there were a couple of drunk guys trying to hit on her and she felt uncomfortable with them being around her. She showed him where they were and that was at their hotel room where he knocked on the door, confronted the two men and after they said that they were making some inappropriate comments about his wife and continued to catcall her, Lucas decided to rule out diplomacy and approved the option of teaching them a rough lesson they would never soon forget. He beat them up and eventually handed them over to the authorities for sexual harassment. Once reports broke out of the incident, many people in Hollywood took notice that Lucas Friar was for real.

Riley turned on the TV where it showed MTV doing a marathon of past seasons of The Challenge. The current episode came from the season: Free Agents where players play as individuals. The season was filmed in Uruguay back in 2014. The current challenge is trivia as the host TJ Lavin was asking contestants random trivia questions. Riley was starting to make breakfast as TJ asked the question, "What is the national language of Australia?" TJ asked Challenge legend: Johnny "Bananas"

"English!" Riley answered.

She looked at the TV Screen as Johnny answered, "Dutch!" as if he took a wild guess.

Riley could only shake her head and chuckle to the stupidity of the Challenge legend as TJ Lavin did not look impressed as he said, "Jesus Christ!" As Johnny was awarded his first strike of the challenge.

She got breakfast started by breaking two eggs in two bowls as she seasoned the eggs before beginning to beat the eggs. She got the stove going and put a little bit of Olive Oil and waited for the pan to get hot. She eventually poured one of the bowls into the pan and began to make an omelette. Lucas emerged from Riley's bedroom shirtless showing his six-pack abs and blue basketball shorts from Nike. Lucas embraced his wife from behind as she was wearing a white tank top and pink shorts before kissing her cheek.

"What's cooking good looking?" Lucas asked as he smelled a good breakfast.

"Just an omelette. We still are gonna have lunch with Josh and Maya along with their sons today. We're gonna meet up at Gramercy Tavern. I'm gonna text Maya the place and the address, can you take care of breakfast for me?" Riley asked her husband.

"Anything." Lucas told her as he took over cooking breakfast as Riley went to her bedroom where her phone was charging as she texted Maya. She would eventually get a thumbs up emoji from Maya confirming that they will meet at the Gramercy Tavern.

"Babe! Breakfast is ready!" Lucas called his wife as he set the ommlettes on the table to their liking. Lucas added smoked salmon, provolone cheese, chopped green onions and toast with butter. Riley's omelette had Fontina Cheese, Sauteed Mushrooms and added some brown rice to the side.

Riley entered the dining room where the two had breakfast. Now it was the girls that were doing the trivia challenge while they were over 30 feet above the water only attached to a cable and a platform. The two watched as whoever answered two questions wrong would plunge into the water for missing questions that were easy in their eyes. "No matter what, CT and Diem will be the closest thing from a Nicholas Sparks movie!" Riley told her husband remembering two legends of the show: Chris "CT" Tamburello and his ex-girlfriend and cancer survivor: Diem Brown before she passed away from Ovarian Cancer at age: 32 back in 2014.

To many in The Challenge House, many people thought they would get married like another couple on the show: Brad and Tori. But Diem eventually dumped CT. It was a shock to everyone in the house. As Lucas looked to Riley, he held her hand where she was holding a spoon in her right hand. "I'm never leaving you Riley. We're not gonna be like many other Hollywood Couples that eventually get a divorce or breakup. I'm not letting you go. We're stuck together till death do us part." Lucas professed to Riley as Riley couldn't help but blush and get teary eyed as she could see how sincere Lucas was and that he is right. He made that mistake once and she can see he doesn't plan on leaving her anytime soon.

The two finished breakfast just before the challenge was over and Zach won for the guys while Devyn won for the girls saving themselves from Elimination.

The couple got ready to have lunch with Maya and Josh. Lucas was heading out to lunch with a black leather jacket, black UnderArmour rash guard, black cargo pants and a blue dress shirt over the rashguard while Riley is going to lunch wearing a trench coat, blue jeans, a sky blue sweater and beige knee high boots while Lucas wore his combat boots to lunch. Riley locked the door as they left the apartment and got in an Armored Cadillac Escalade thanks to Lion's Den: New York.

As Lucas drove, the only thing he doesn't miss about New York is the driving. Driving in New York is worse than driving in LA as it was difficult for Lucas to find a place to park due to the busy streets of Downtown Manhattan. As they turned onto 20th street, he was thankful they missed Rush Hour and was able to find a parking spot on the street. As the couple got out of the vehicle and Lucas locked the doors, fans instantly recognized them as they asked to take photos with the popular couple. Lucas and Riley didn't mind as long as people asked politely if they could take photos with them. After a quick 5 minutes, they got inside the restaurant where it was packed to capacity with conversations, bartenders serving drinks and servers having dishes on their hands as they presented the food to the patrons. Lucas and Riley were finally able to get seats close to a window. A few minutes would pass as Maya and Josh along with their baby boys came to the table as Riley and Lucas got up to greet them. Riley immediately held Auggie while Maya held Eric. The four were given menus to look at.

"Hi Riley! Hi Maya! Can my daughter get a photo with you two?" A brunette woman asked as she held her young daughter who looked like a shy nine year old girl in a purple top and jeans.

"Absolutely!" Riley answered her as she got up from her seat and Maya shortly after as they got in between the young girl to take a picture. The mom took the picture as Lucas and Josh decided to photobomb in the photo giving their wives a weird look as the mom couldn't help but laugh as how the photo turned out.

"Can we get one more since Josh and Lucas photobombed you guys?" The mom asked.

"Sure." Riley and Maya answered looking at their husbands now getting them involved in the photo. The mom took the photo as it turned out to be a beautiful photo with her daughter alongside the celebrities.

"Thank you guys so much, enjoy your day!" The mom said.

"Bye Riley! Bye Maya" The young girl said as she was so happy to get a photo with Riley and Maya.

"She looked so cute!" Riley told Maya as the two sat back down at their table.

"She kinda reminded me of you when you were like that." Josh pointed out remembering Riley as a child.

"Then she'll grow up to be a strong woman." Riley cheered as a server began to pour water into their glasses. Their server asked if they were ready to order in which they all were.

Riley would start by having a Kale and Brussel Sprouts Salad with Quinoa, Almonds and, Romano Cheese. Maya would have the same item. Lucas ordered the Beef Tartare with Quail Egg, Fingerling Potatoes and, Pastrami Spice while Josh ordered the same as Lucas.

For the second course, Riley ordered the Black Bass, Mussels, Fennel and Preserved Lemon. Maya ordered the Pork Loin & Deckle, Ramps, Lentils and Rhubarb. Lucas ordered the Chicken Breast, Thigh & Sausage, Parsnip, Maitake Mushrooms and Spring Onion while Josh had Striped Bass, Cauliflower, Bacon and Clams.

The server took their order as she left and made her way back to the kitchen and gave the chef the ticket of their order.

While Josh was tending to the twins, Maya looked at Riley who seemed exhausted.

"So, what's been up with you guys?" Maya asked the two.

"Well, Lucas has been spending some time at Lion's Den and when he can't be my bodyguard, but if ever we have to do appearances, I can always count on him to not only be with me but I know he will have full intention of protecting me." Riley told Maya and Josh knowing Lucas' protective personality.

"And how was the photoshoot you guys did?" Josh asked out of curiosity.

"Lucas is a natural." Riley bragged remembering some of the photos that were taken by Vince.

"And Lucas, how are you handling being in front of the camera more often?" Maya then asked before checking on the twins.

"I still don't know how Riley does it. I don't know guys, I never really was the most camera friendly person. So thankfully I guess some of it rubbed off on me." Lucas told Maya.

"And the interview with Vanity Fair?" Josh asked.

"I think we did very well. I was obviously more relaxed in front of the cameras and being interviewed, Lucas however. He still sometimes hesitates to answer." Riley answered.

"Especially when it comes to my time in the Army." Lucas added.

"Top secret, right?" Josh asked. Lucas nodded his head.

Their first course was presented to them as it was brilliantly well cooked. They took the time to enjoy their meals and still catch up. Riley would bring up Maya's new album that is in the development stages.

She has been writing a lot since the twins were born and with them now in her life, all of it gave her more perspective about life and the importance of family. She still wants to remain true to her sound which is an indy/pop sound with a bit of a raspy jazz tone. But now she has to be more careful with what she writes and what she puts on her albums with the twins and her life and wondering what they will hear when they grow older. Listening to old Kelly Clarkson hits also helped out with keeping the lyrics clean,but also having strong messages. Songs like "Because of You" and "Catch My Breath" did Maya some good especially trying to regain sleep.

"So, anything confirmed yet?" Riley asked wanting to know how the album is going.

"Well a couple of songs I am trying to piece together with the band and we're trying to get the arrangement of the song down correctly but still give it the emotional content." Maya answered.

"Is there anyone song you're really hoping makes it?" Riley asked as she put down her fork and knife finished her first course.

"Well...There is this one song I really hope makes it. I am basing it off of my past experience with Kermit. I want it to serve as a message to kids who grow up in single parent homes that it's ok to feel left out. Because the one parent that left them, will have to live with the burden of leaving someone behind and when Kermit and I talked back in Grade 8, it still hurt me that he felt he wasn't ready to be a parent and all of a sudden, he was when he had another family." Maya began to speak until the memories of her and her mother alone began to resurface. Maya could still hear her mother's cries as if it was last night.

"You ok Maya?" Josh asked handing his wife her glass of water before gently rubbing her back checking up on her.

"Yeah...I hope this song makes the album. Maybe then, I can move on with my life. Now mom has Shawn and I am so thankful for him and I will forever cherish the bond I have with him and how he's taken me to be his daughter." Maya told everyone as a few tears stained her cheeks with powerful sad and happy memories.

"Why does this remind me of a Celine Dion song mom would play in the car when I was a kid?" Riley asked Josh as the message of the song Maya had proposed reminded her of another hit.

"A New Day Has Come?" Josh asked as Riley's started to contemplate.

"I'll ask Zay, he would know." Lucas answered remembering that Zay was a huge Celine Dion fan.

"Of course he would." Maya began to chuckle.

"But any appearances for you in the near future?" Riley asked.

"Well I'm gonna do a cover with Boyce Avenue in a couple of weeks singing "From This Moment On" We'll be singing the duet version by: Shania Twain and Bryan White.

"That may be tough for you." Lucas said bluntly.

"And just how would you know that song Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"My parents got married to this song." Lucas answered straight forward.

A couple of photos of the couples were taken without their permission. Lucas began to become irritated whereas Riley and Maya are used to people taking photos of them wherever they go due to them being celebrities.

"Seriously, these guys are getting annoying." Lucas scoffed starting to get irritated.

Riley rubbed her husband's back trying to keep her calm, she can see that the media is starting to annoy him and he hasn't been the friendliest person when someone decides to try and invade their privacy.

"Are you all done with your first courses?" The server asked them seeing their food was done.

"Yes. Thank you. The food is wonderful." Maya complimented the staff on preparing the food and whoever made their meal.

"I'll let our chefs know. Thank you." The server said smiling that they enjoyed the food on the menu before walking away with the plates in hand.

"Hi Maya, sorry to disturb you guys but can I get a photo with you?" A young girl maybe about 13 years old asked Maya.

"Yeah sure, come here!" Maya welcomed the photo as Josh stood up and took the photo of Maya and the 13 year old as Maya hugged the 13 year old before she went off back to her table with her parents.

"She's so cute!" Maya said admired at how cute the 13 year old looked.

"She looks so shy too!" Riley observed. As she began to speak about what she saw a few more snaps were taken from outside without anyone's consent.

"Ok that's it! I've had enough of this shit!" Lucas growled getting up from his chair and taking his jacket and marched outside with his fists clenched.

Lucas found the people who took the photos and marched towards them.

"Hey! Jackasses! Next time you want a photo, why don't you come up and be an adult and politely ask! If a kid can do that, what does that say about you CHILDREN! Go back to Elementary School and learn some manners and common courtesy." Lucas told the members of the media.

"But I gotta pay rent!" One of the cameramen said.

"I don't give two shits about your rent, I absolutely don't. Now fuck off!" Lucas told the reporters as Josh ran to Lucas' defense.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Josh asked Lucas trying to bring him back to the Tavern.

"I'm giving those folks a piece of my mind." Lucas answered bluntly hating people invading on their privacy.

"You can't just go all bad ass on these folks like you did in Montreal! You're gonna get in some serious shit one day!" Josh warned Lucas seeing how the media likes to make enemies quickly.

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure Justin Bieber would have anyone beat in that game." Lucas scoffed as they entered the tavern and went back to their table.

Riley and Maya could see how annoyed Lucas looks, if only looks could kill. Maya held Eric to burp him while Riley held Auggie.

"Lucas, is everything ok?" Riley asked seeing how tense his body is.

"I'll be fine." Lucas told his wife. Lucas' heart rate increased but now he is trying to being it back down to a more relaxed rate.

"You shouldn't have gone off like that and said what you just said to the reporters." Riley warned her husband fearing what could come of this.

"Oh and what the fuck will any reporter do to me? They don't have any balls but to talk shit about people they never take the time to sit down with and get to know. They are only paid to be flies on a wall." Lucas said throwing shade against the media.

"He does have a point." Josh said agreeing with him as he found their second courses on the table already.

"He is right Riley, he probably could be the most hated person in Hollywood in a matter of moments because of how unfriendly he is to the media." Maya suggested.

"Well excuse me for being a very easy guy! If you want a photo with me or any of us, just come up to us and ask us kindly!" Lucas exclaimed.

"But you don't have to tell the media off like that!" Riley told Lucas fearing the backlash this would have especially when she will be notified by her publicist.

"I guess you gotta get a statement prepared." Maya told Lucas.

"Oh please, what's the worst they can do!" Lucas said not fearing the media as he finished his lunch.

"Check please!" Maya asked flagging the waiter down.

The four were asked for photos by other members of the public. They were asked kindly by the other patrons as the four were more than willing to take photos with people who asked kindly. As the bill came, Lucas offered to pay for everyone's tab. As Riley, Maya and, Josh were grateful. The four left a tip of $25 as Josh took the twins and put them back in the stroller as they left the restaurant.

Lucas checked the time and it was 2:30pm. Just in time to make it back to Greenwich Village. The four went together back to the house as they entered the apartment it felt just like old times, as they shared a conversation with Cory and Topanga about the future and what mysteries will be ahead of them. Where they are in their lives is somewhere they never expected to be. Riley never expected to be an A-List celebrity and neither did Maya. Riley at best wanted to get into Broadway, Maya wanted to go into visual art but never figured that it would be singing that would be a passion. It was an unknown passion she never knew she had only to learn that Shawn once sang karaoke back in University on a double date with Cory and Topanga.

Lucas never figured he would be a soldier nevertheless an Army Ranger. He thought he would be a veterinarian by this time at a practice whereas Josh, he thought he would be in a school teaching something like History or Anthropology. Now he is the husband of a singer making her mark on Hollywood and other than that, he is correct. He is currently studying to be a High School Teacher specializing in American History.

"No matter what happens you guys, you all need to stay together, and know that I am very proud of all of you." Cory told the four.

"Do you think Shawn is proud of me?" Maya asked skeptically as she is not Shawn's biological daughter.

"Of course he's proud of you! Especially your mother. Maya, both Shawn and Katy love you more than anything in the world. Ever since Shawn adopted you, there have been some hard times, but look at you. You are all successful people and doing your own thing and leaving your mark on the world in one way or another." Topanga answered Maya and reassuring her how proud Shawn and Katy are.

"Where are Uncle Shawn and Aunt Katy?" Riley asked her parents.

"Well, they are taking a vacation right now. Shawn and Katy left for Las Vegas. Shawn has always had a thing for wanting to go to Las Vegas." Cory told them.

"But they didn't invite your father so he's a bit upset about that."Topanga said beginning to console Cory for feeling left out. The four began to chuckle as Cory and Shawn had a bromance that could never be topped by anyone. Josh could remember many stories of the famous bromance and how many times they were on Riley's and Maya's Instagram posts and Facebook posts.

He even remembers of a time where they were on a Holiday Trip when they spent some time in Atlantic City as they stayed in a Hotel. After playing a game of truth or dare Maya dared a young Auggie Matthews to start on any random door run down the hallway and knock on six other doors. Maya had it all on video as she posted it on her Facebook that night. It was priceless as Zay left a few comments saying that Auggie could've done better, and Smackle thought they were being very immature.

The time had come for Lucas and Riley to head back to LA. Lucas and Riley exchanged hugs and kisses with everybody present as they went to Minkus International. A driver from Lion's Den picked up the Escalade. Riley and Lucas are returning to LA where they also could keep what they wore in the photoshoot especially the dress. Riley couldn't help but fall in love with the dress. Lucas would never argue against Riley about what she wanted.

The two held hands as they entered the gate and made their way on the plane as they shared first class seats together on the long flight. They don't know where the road will take them next, but one thing was certain. They would face it together.

 ** _Author's Note: Well that wraps up another chapter! As you guys can guess, I am a big fan of The Challenge. I jut saw tonight's episode (April 25, 2017) And I am sad that Darrell was sent home and Laurel went home. But props to Camilla and especially CT. Last Night's episode was also in tribute to Diem Brown who passed away from Ovarian Cancer in 2014. For those of you who don't know the history of CT and Diem, look it up and you will feel sad that Diem passed away. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Hollywood Scandal and that you look forward to what is to come. Next Time on Hollywood Scandal: Riley gets a call from her publicist: Angelina Kernerman, bad news is about to come Riley's way. What will Angelina tell Riley? Prepare yourself folks! Please make sure to review, fav and, follow the story. I will see you all soon, be safe wherever you guys are and live happily :)_**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Boris Yeltsin: Thank you for supporting the story and I wanna thank you for reviewing. It's great to hear that someone enjoys this story. I hope to hear from you soon :)_**

 ** _Siennese: I wanna thank you for enjoying Her Guardian Angel because I remember you reviewed the story a few times. I will gladly clarify some things for you. So the time in the story is January 2026. Lucas is 26 while Riley is 25. Second, I have done some homework and have seen that Vanity Fair photos especially the cover contain some sensitive photos based on what I have seen. I cannot tell you IF it does lead to the scandal portion of the story. You will see when I get the chance to upload and hopefully work can decide to relax and not give me many shifts. Hope you are well and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Thank you and I look forward to the next chapter of Juliet's World and wonder what you will present us all next. Keep safe at work and take your time when it comes to your story, the people that love your stories will always be here to read your material :)_**


	4. Back to LA

_Hollywood Scandal_

 _ **Author's Note: What's up ladies and gents I am back! Presenting you with another chapter of Hollywood Scandal and oh dear God is it very hot! This chapter will include sexual content so I warn you guys now! And for those of you wondering where have I been. Simple. Work. I kid you not folks one time I was called into work on a day off to work an overnight shift because the overnight guy had food poisoning and I was called in to take the shift. We got through the night but damn it when I got home that morning, I was knocked out for maybe 11 hours. It is now the busy season for us Security staff and I already feel it. But most importantly, I wanna send my thoughts and prayers to everyone in Manchester. To all of the staff, crew, security, parents and friends of those that were killed. I send my thoughts, prayers and my love to you all and hoping everyone is safe and to the wounded, I hope that you do recover from whatever injuries they have been diagnosed with. This was something especially surprising to me as well since I did work Security during an Ariana Grande concert earlier this year in Toronto and everyone had fun and what upset me most was that all of the victims were really young the youngest I read being 8 years old and it really hurt to the point I couldn't watch the news anymore.**_

 _ **So on a lighter note and hopefully to those in the United Kingdom that maybe this chapter can provide a bit of a distraction from the craziness that is the world we live in for the time being. Be safe everyone not only just in the UK, but wherever you are reading this in the world.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 9, 2026

2011

Hollywood Hills, California, USA

Lucas and Riley

Riley and Lucas finally returned to their home in Hollywood Hills where they met at LAX by Lucas' coworker and former US Army Ranger: Jasmine Bautista. She was with Odin, Lucas' companion during missions and a brilliant German Sheppard. Lucas and Riley emerged at the Arrival Gate where Jasmine and Odin greeted the two. "Welcome home, you love birds." Jasmine greeted and hugged the couple.

"Good to see you too Jasmine! How was Odin?" Riley asked as she got down on her knees to greet her dog.

"He was great! He was able to catch up on some sleep." Jasmine answered. Lucas looked at the sight of Riley and Odin getting back together and couldn't help but take a photo. It was one of those moments that nobody could hate as Odin began to lick Riley's face as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her dog's affection.

"He misses us, Lucas." Riley smiled.

"I know he does. Now, let's go home and we too can relax now." Lucas grabbed and began to push the trolley that contained their carry-on luggage and checked in bags.

After a few minutes of walking, they made their way to Jasmine's car where they loaded up the car before she drove out of LAX and off to Hollywood Hills. As Jasmine was driving, she and Lucas began to talk about family and how Lucas was ready to become a father.

"You think she's all in for it as well?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, not exactly," Lucas answered bluntly that Riley wants to focus on her career for the time being before becoming a mom.

"But you guys have millions of dollars! You guys can start a family right now and that kid is gonna be good for the rest of their life!" Jasmine told him.

"I know! It's just. She also wants to go into producing or maybe even directing one day, I don't know. I really wanna start a family with her, Jasmine. We are at that point in our lives when we can start right now but still have plenty of time to enjoy it. We've talked about it a lot especially when we were on our honeymoon. But it's like now she's having second thoughts." Lucas told Jasmine as he observed his wife sleeping in the car.

"Look, when the time comes, the time comes. You will still have plenty of time to enjoy being a father. But I get it, you wanna make up for lost time with Riley after a few years." Jasmine said to Lucas as she turned to get off the highway.

Lucas couldn't help but think of what is happening in his life. He has been in some complex and top-secret missions before with Lion's Den and has been through some stressful training as a member of the US Army Rangers, but never would he believe life being a married man could be so complicated especially with him and Riley being celebrities. He's looking at his life as he was turning 26 this year and could feel life passing by really quickly and all the friends he's had either are with Lion's Den, settled down, left to pursue different careers, in prison, or dead. All of it gave him perspective on how life can make a huge turn and to cherish every important person in his life. Before he knew it, Jasmine pulled up to the driveway of Lucas' and Riley's home in Hollywood Hills as Lucas gently nudged Riley to wake up.

Lucas then stepped out of Jasmine's car and began to unload the car before bringing their bags into the house as Odin ran right in happy to be back home.

"Thanks for the ride, Jasmine!" Riley said thanking the notorious sniper giving Jasmine a hug before pulling away.

"Not a problem, Riley. You and Lucas have a good night." Jasmine wished Riley as Lucas came up to Jasmine and thanked her as well before Jasmine got back in her car, put the car in reverse and drove away.

"Lucas, where is the dress from the photoshoot?" Riley asked her husband.

"It's on the couch." Lucas answered her.

"And ther rest of our things?" Riley asked just starting to wake up.

"It's inside. Don't worry Riley, I got everything covered." Lucas said reassurring Riley as he went inside as she followed him.

Lucas began to take his shirt off finally being at home. He took some of the bags upstiars with him and began to unpack. Riley on the otherhand was getting changed in her walk-in closet in the master bedroom.

She remembered that she promised Lucas something back in New York and was taking the time to prepare.

Lucas went back down to the basement where he has his many pictures, memories, patches and, uniform while serving. It was the mancave he has wanted for awhile. Lucas never argued shopping with Riley as long as Lucas gets a mancave in the basement and full access to the grill outside in the backyard. There he starred at a photo of every member of his unit in front of an M1 Abrams Tank and a Humvee with a 50. Cal Machine Gun. He looked to a younger version of himself with black shades on in is uniform armed with an M4A1 Assault Rifle. Attached to the rifle was a ACOG Scope, grenade launcher, silencer and, laser sights. As he looked at himself taking a knee and with Odin in front of him. He stood tall and saluted the men and women he left behind and knew some of them never returned home to their families as he remembered some of the faces in the photo who were killed in action. He doesn't like talking about it because of how dark those times were and the funerals he attended. All of a sudden he heard a soothing voice call to him from behind.

It was Riley. Wearing the velevet robe from the photoshoot and she was also wearing the same thong. Lucas couldn't help but smile at her observing how beautiful his wife was and seeing how far he has come. He survived and now living a more peaceful life. He thought maybe after the four years he spent in the Army, this was now how life was going to repay him for his service and all of those he lost along the way.

"You coming upstarirs?" Riley asked her husband. He smiled again.

"Yeah. Let's go." Lucas said as he walked up to Riley and surprised her by bridal carrying her like he did on their wedding night. He walked her up the stairs and another flight of stairs as he walked her up to the master bedroom and closed the door behind him.

With one big lift Riley, was now straddling Lucas' lap as she crossed her legs on his waist as he stripped Riley of her robe as he wrapped his hands on her waist as the two began to share a very passionate and erotic kiss. Lucas' and Riley's lips clashed as their tongues waisted no time to dance together as Riley's hands found Lucas' short hair as she moaned with how intimate they were. Lucas walked Riley to the bed as he layed her down gently as their kisses intensified as Riley began to arch her back as Lucas began to leave a trail of kisses on Riley's neck as he undid his belt and took off his jeans and his boxers in one go leaving him with his erect member.

His hands eventually found Riley's thong as he took off the final piece of clothing off Riley and slid it off her long smooth legs and kissed her inner thighs as Riley blushed as this was all new to her and never seen or felt Lucas become so erotic with her. He slowed began to spread Riley's legs as she allowed it to happen as he brought her closer to him. Their eyes met as they were breathing heavily. They knew what was going to happen at that moment as Riley relaxed her body and took a deep breath as Lucas slid himself inside Riley as his wife gasped as she felt her husband enter deeper and deeper into her.

He thrusted himself deep into Riley's womb as she moaned with every thrust placing his hands all over Riley's beautiful body as she began to feel overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Lucas, keep going. It feels so good!" Riley commanded her husband as Lucas submitted to her demands as he began to go to work on Riley's neck and kissing it as Riley placed her hands all over Lucas' pecs. He thrusted deeper inside her as Riley's toes began to curl as she told him to pick up the pace.

"Baby, you're so tight!" Lucas told her as spanked her bottom as he lifted her up again now standing as he found a wall a pinned her as their fingers laced together pinning Riley as he continued to pleasure his wife. The two began to sweat with how intimate they were He could now feel Riley's walls clenching as he went faster and faster.

"Lucas! Keep going!" Riley told him as Lucas kept up the work and with one final deep thrust Riley cried out his name hitting her climax as he filled up Riley's womb with his life. The two took deep breaths as Lucas could feel the sweat all over Riley's beautiful body and played with her body especailly her breasts.

"Babe, we ain't done yet." Lucas told his wife as he walked her to the walk-in showers as he turned on the water as it was ice cold before as the shock surprised his wife as the watermade contact with their bodies soaking Riley's curly hair as the water forced it to return to it's natural straight form as Lucas tucked her hair back and began to kiss her and slowly ease himself out of his wife. As Lucas let Riley back on the ground he instantly felt her knees buckle as he caught her placing his hands all over her bottom as Riley pulled herself close to him wrapping her arms on Lucas' defined back having full faith that he would never let her go.

After the two cleaned up in the showers. Lucas carried his wife to bed having a very intimate and erotic sexual experience together.

"So, how'd I do?" Lucas asked for his wife's approval.

"You were amazing!" Riley said holding her wet entrance still feeling the effects of her sexual experience with Lucas. He turned off the lights as the two drifted asleep as the rain began to fall in Hollywood Hills.

 ** _Author's Note: Wow! Oh boy was that something! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter of Hollywood Scandal. That my friends was pretty hot to say the least in the most erotic chapter I have ever done. Again big thank you to KillEmWithKindness02 for helping me out with this chapter especially helping me through times I was experiencing Writer's Block. Next Time on Hollywood Scandal: Riley and Lucas check their phones with numerous messages from celebrities, random people and Riley's publicist! Riley is mortified to learn what has happened. Just what happened? Find out next time on Hollywood Scandal! Please don't forget to review, fav and, follow this story. I will do my best to get back to work on this after I attend Anime North with some friends that are going to this event. Take care everyone and God Bless you all wherever you may be._**


	5. A Damaged Reputation

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen I am BACK! To once again give you guys another chapter of Hollywood Scandal. This chapter, the reason for the scandal is revealed and Oh boy, will this trigger some emotions from both Riley and Lucas. It is on ladies and gents! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the next Author's Note at the bottom of the page.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 10, 2026

0916

Hollywood Hills, California, USA

Lucas and Riley

Morning came as Lucas was the first one to awaken as the rain continued to fall. He cuddled his beautiful and nude wife as he wrapped his hands around her, she looked peaceful. He kissed her neck and Riley began to chuckle, she was often ticklish in certain parts of her neck. The two laughed as they playfully wrestled in bed for a bit until it was time for Riley to make breakfast. She sauntered to her dresser and put on a fresh pair of pink panties and wore a black v-neck t-shirt covering her body.

Lucas went to his dresser and slipped on a pair of blue boxers, over that a pair of black shorts and, his Army t-shirt. He went for the door but stopped when he heard a shriek from the living room soon followed from Riley's groan.

"Babe?" Lucas called to her.

When Lucas didn't hear a response, he grabbed the 9mm Beretta Pistol he hid in the bathroom behind a hidden compartment and rushed to her.

His mind began to race as to what the situation could be as he made his way downstairs to the living room. He found Riley on her knees crying as some droplets of tears trailed down her cheeks. Her phone was in her hands front of her. Lucas sighed with relief that there was no danger to Riley and that she was safe...physically.

"Babe, is everything ok?" Lucas asked his wife as he put the gun back on the coffee table.

She shook her head still sobbing as Lucas began to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, rubbing her back.

"Lucas... the photos of me from the photoshoot...they were leaked," she informed him.

Lucas didn't think it was a big deal, "Babe, you looked beautiful in that dress."

"No! Not those! It's the one's I did with the lingerie, the one's where I'm practically naked!" Riley exclaimed as Lucas could see her tear stained eyes.

"How'd you find out?" Lucas asked with a combination of rage and curiosity.

"Angelina told me just now. There's even a hashtag trending worldwide on Twitter." Riley told Lucas with embarrassment embellishing her features. "Lucas, people think I do things like that for publicity, for movie roles, and for money." Riley worried wondering what the fans and people within the media are beginning to think of her.

Lucas took Riley's phone from her hands as he held her. He looked on the phone and it showed the trend #RileyMatthewsFriarExposed as he looked through her mentions, there were many photos of guys exposing their privates which infurriated him that Riley was upset. She has never been so sexually harassed before in her life and Lucas as her husband decided that there was no time to issue a statement, action was the next move.

"We're gonna get whoever did this to you, Riley." Lucas assured his wife. Lucas was now focused on finding who leaked the photos and will stop at nothing to make sure the person who did this is brought to justice.

"Lucas, just don't hurt, anyone." Riley told her husband as she held his face wanting full disclosure that this incident will not take a violent turn.

Lucas was silent, he couldn't promise her to reach the darker side of himself. He couldn't help but do something he thought he would never do in front of Riley, lie to her.

"I promise." Lucas told her hiding the truth from her. Lucas was doing his best to hide the guilt but knew that whoever embarassed his wife would have to pay the consequences. No matter how severe, he would make them pay.

His phone began to ring as Lucas took hold of his phone seeing that Angelina was calling him.

"Yes Angelina?" Lucas answered the phone.

"Lucas, what the fuck! Seriously I don't get paid to be a miracle worker!" Angelina told Lucas with fury.

"Look don't worry, I'm sure the NYPD is looking into this investigation." Lucas told the publicist believing an investigation would begin on this scandal.

"No numb nuts, that's not what I was referring to, your incident with the media!" Angelina told even more furious.

"Oh that? Why is that a big deal?" Lucas asked her not understanding the significance of this icident.

"Because you can't have these exchanges with them! I understand you wanna have private time with your family but that's the reality of being a celebrity, cameras will be around you often and will snap photos of you when you least expect it. And these violent exchanges make you look bad! But that's not the worst thing of the incident." Angelina explained before having to add more fuel to the fire.

"Can't wait to hear this." Lucas said as he groaned and rolled his eyes wondering what else was caught by the media.

"Lucas, please explain why you had a gun with you while in the restaurant, they caught you armed and loaded!" Angelina said as Lucas' eyes opened up feeling he was caught in a rock and a hard place.

He was silent, he never thought he would be caught. He could only now tell the truth to the publicist. "Look, the only reason I always carry a gun around, is to protect myself and my family." Lucas answered truthfully where he knew that in the state of New York, any citizen cannot carry and conseal. Yes Lucas has a permit to carry a gun in New York, but he cannot conseal it.

"Look Lucas, either way. You are in deep trouble here! The media will sound off on this and because of your violent outbust against them, you just made a bigger target on yourself." Angelina told him as Riley's phone began to ring as she answered hers while she left the living room and went to her office.

"If people can understand my experiences and how paranoid I could be sometimes, they would be more understanding of my situation." Lucas said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah but Lucas, because you are in the limelgiht, people will tend to be either more understanding or be extra picky with every more and decision you make from this point forward! You need to be careful!" Angelina told her. Lucas sighed and as he was about to continue to speak with Angelina, he got another call. This time, it was from Mario Lopez from Extra!

"Hey Angelina, we'll talk about this another time, I'm getting another call." Lucas told her.

"Alright, take care of yourselves." Angelina understood as Lucas ended his call with Angelina and answered Mario's call.

"Hey Mario." Lucas said before placing his gun on the coffee table and sat back on the black leather couch.

"Hey man, are you and Riley doing ok?" Mario asked Lucas concerned about their well-being.

"Yeah, yeah...This just all came out of left field for the both of us. Riley's in her office right now." Lucas explained to Mario as he peaked through her office to check that she was still on her phone slouching on the chair as he went to make her hot chocolate to feel better.

"And how are you handling the situation?" Mario asked Lucas.

"Off the record?" Lucas asked Mario so that whatever he and Mario say is between each other.

"Of course." Mario agreed.

"I am really pissed that someone would do this to Riley of all people! Riley would never hurt a fly! Who would be such of a dick to treat her like that! I will not let this go unanswered!" Lucas told Mario who is livid as the water began to boil.

"I understand man. Listen, so the main reason I am calling besides checking up on you guys, is to ask if you would be willing to come on Extra and explain your side of things and just vent out whatever it is you have to say in light of this situation." Mario offered.

Lucas unplugged the kettle that was boiling the water as he took out a mug for Riley and poured the water onto a Hot Chocolate mix before finding marshmallows and placing them in the mug and a little bit of milk to take away some of the heat. Lucas thought about Mario's offer for a quick second. He didn't need a long time to figure out his answer.

"I'm in." Lucas answered Mario accepting his offer.

"Perfect, so can you come in for Thursday at 3pm and we can talk and do an interview that will be released later that night?" Mario asked Lucas.

"I'll be there. Thank you Mario. And thank you for checking up on Riley and I." Lucas thanked one of the few friends he has in Hollywood.

"Yeah, no problem man. If you ever wanna talk, I'm only a phone call away." Mario told him as Lucas thanked him one more time before hanging up on the phone.

Lucas stirred the mug for everything to combine from the marshmallows, milk and hot chocolate before walking into Riley's office as she was staring at a picture of their wedding day as Riley had her hands in her face.

"Babe, I got you something hoping it can make you feel better." Lucas told Riley as he left the mug of hot chocolate in front of her on the desk before Riley stood up and Lucas sat down on the office chair as she proceeded to sit on his lap.

"We're gonna get through this, right?" Riley asked.

Lucas was shocked Riley would ask such a thing as he looked into her eyes, he can tell she cried some more as Lucas held her and brought her head down and kissed her cheek.

"We will. I promise." Lucas promised her, this time. Telling her the absolute truth.

"And no matter what anyone says about me, this won't change about how you feel about me, right?" Riley said slipping further and further back into her insecurity.

"I will always love you for who you are, Riley. No matter what." Lucas told Riley as he took her hands and stroking them with his left thumb to ease the pain.

Riley was silent as she buried her head in Lucas' shoulder. What she couldn't see, was that Lucas was already envisioning a plan to bust the hacker, whoever it was. And how he would have to do this behind Riley's back. No having to formulate a story to draw Riley away from any suspicions. Beneath comforting his wife, he vowed vengeance of the highest degree. And he did not care how it would get done. Riley slowly then took the hot chocolate and slowly too a sip as Lucas hid the guilt and the rage building from within and back to putting on an empathetic face.

"Lucas, who were you on the phone with?" Riley asked curiously.

"Mario Lopez. He wants me to come on Extra in three days giving my side of what happened." Lucas told her the truth.

"Alright. I will be busy that day too." Riley told him.

"Why is that?" Lucas asked.

"Ellen wants me to come on as well." Riley told Lucas as their schedules was not conflicting each other again. Which also gave Lucas some breathing room as it gave him time to plan out his operation.

"Ok then. What time would you have to leave to get to Burbank?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe at noon, I'll leave so I can get there early and maybe just talk to Ellen." Riley told Lucas as Ellen was one of the few people she could go to.

"Alright. I understand. We'll put it on the calendar and we'll go from there. But we gotta issue our statements." Lucas told her as Riley groaned now coming to the point where she had to make explanations.

The two began to formulate what they were going to say as half an hour passed and they posted their comments on the situation of Riley's photos being leaked.

Riley put out the following on her Twitter and Instagram account:

 _I am very disappointed with these photos that were leaked. These photos were to be used for a magazine to be released in February of 2026. I am demanding for the photos to be deleted and for people to leave me and Lucas alone at this time. I will be taking a leave of absence from social media until I am ready to return. I ask that everyone from the public and the media to respect my privacy with Lucas and take some time to reflect and see where we go on from here. To my fans, I thank you all in advance for understanding the situation and thank you for being very supportive since day 1. I love you all, and I will see you all again, soo._

 _Riley Matthews-Friar_

Lucas' statement was quite different from Riley's.

 _Riley and I are highly disappointed that the photos we did for a photoshoot were leaked. These were photos that Riley knew would be new ground for her and I am proud of her for conquering any fear she had coming into that photoshoot. That said, I am demanding that the photos be taken down immediately. Please respect our privacy at this time and yes I am referring to the people in the media and the public. I also want to take this time to thank our friends and family for supporting us in this difficult time, we appreciate you all being there for us. Also to the idiots out there, please stop sending photos of your penis to my wife on Instagram or Twitter, seriously, grow up and please never have kids! To the "men" that sent photos of their privates to Riley, you are blocked from our pages and don't think of sending anymore otherwise you will be blocked again. The sexual harassment is enough, and I am done with people sending these photos to my wife. Please get your head of of your asses and actually do something productive with your lives. I really couldn't care if the media decides to rip me on this statement thinking that I am "Unprofessional" But why don't you see your A-List celebrity wife be bullied on a scale I have never seen. This will be tolerated under any circumstances. Rest assured, when the time for us to come back, we will come back. Until then, again, please respect our privacy at this time._

 _-Lucas Matthews-Friar._

After a slow day, Riley went to bed feeling somewhat better as Lucas did everything he could to get her mind off of the scandal, not watching the news. Instead, they watched Family Feud, Maury, The Steve Harvey Show, MTV's The Challenge and, The Voice. Once Lucas knew Riley was asleep, he went to the Mancave and turned on his Playstation and began to play Grand Theft Auto 8. He then began to make a phone call.

"Hey Lucas how are you doing?" A familiar voice answered the phone checking up on Lucas.

"I'm doing good, Farkle. Can you do me a favor?" Lucas asked his childhood friend.

"Yeah, is everything ok?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Umm...How good of a hacker and tracker are you?" Lucas asked Farkle remembering how gifted Farkle was with computers.

"Lucas, am I gonna be pulled into doing something illegal?" Farkled said worrying what he's gotten himself into.

"Yes. But before you back out. I need this done to hunt down the guy who leaked Riley's photos." Lucas told Farkle knowing how much Farkle cares about Riley too.

The line on Farkle's end was silent, Lucas knew that Farkle is a calculated man and that he always plans ahead. But at the same time, he would go through hell and back to do anything for his friends. Lucas also knew this was very dangerous territory he was walking down. If this mission he is planning to do on succeeds, the person responsible would be arrested. However, if he fails. He couldn't think of what would happen to him, or to Riley. The risk was high and as Lucas continued to worry. Farkle gave him his answer, "I'm in."

 ** _Author's Note: Oh wow! And the plot thickens! Farkle is in on Lucas' plan! Ok full disclosure, I have zero idea of the gun laws in the State of New York because I live in Toronto, Canada and I don't know the proper statutes and limitations in New York because from what I've heard that gun laws vary from state to state. So if I am wrong, I apologize. Also, I don't condone lying to your partner/significant other that said, do you agree with Lucas' move to lie to Riley in order to take down the person responsible for leaking her photos and please explain why because I wanna know what you guys think of Lucas' decision. Next Time on Hollywood Scandal: A few days after the leak, Riley goes on Ellen while Lucas goes on Extra Tonight with Mario Lopez and they both are interviewed about the photos and Lucas' incident with the media. How will this go? And will Riley learn about Lucas' plan with Farkle? Find out next time on Hollywood Scandal! Please ladies and gents review, follow and fav the story because now, the game really begins. I will see you guys next time and I apologize that this came later than expected because the busy season is kicking up and your boy almost died last Tuesday working at a concert because of a mixture of rain and lightning. But thankfully I was never hit but damn did it get close! See you guys soon! :)_**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Well better late than never I say! Welcome to the party and thank you for reviewing! I hope you're enjoying the story especially that twist at the end. Do you think Lucas is justified in lying to Riley? And do you agree with Lucas on going solo to take down the person who leaked the photos behind her back and behind Lion's Den's backs?_**


	6. Sitting Down With Mario

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of Hollywood Scandal in which Lucas is on Extra to do an interview with the man, the myth, the legend: Mario Lopez! I hope you guys enjoy this and wait for a special surprise at the end! See you guys down below :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 13, 2026

1339

Hollywood Hills, California, USA

Lucas and Riley

It was the day that Riley would appear on Ellen to talk about the scandal that took place and because of how much fun Ellen has with Riley from scaring her to the "Never Have I Ever" segment she did with Maya. It was the first time she was going to make a public appearance on any sort of media following the photo scandal. Riley assured Lucas that she would be safe in Burbank at Ellen. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with white flats, and a white top as she grabbed her keys and left the house making her way to her car as Lucas stood on the driveway barefoot as he watched on as Riley put the car in reverse and drove away.

Lucas got in contact with Farkle immediately as he went into the man cave and began to call Farkle on a secure line that not even the government could track him. Lucas learned this trick while in the Army while hanging out with Emmanuel Peterson codenamed: Cyborg. Lucas when it comes to code only knows basics whereas Farkle is an expert as he became an expert hacker because he was bored. He was able to hack into his NYU's database to change Zay's grades to mid to high 80s instead of high 60s or low 70s. Lucas learned of this info during a trip to New York as he and Riley visited the Matthews for Christmas. As he got together with Farkle and Zay. Farkle showed him some more techniques to use to mask his signal and make sure nobody can track him. As the video chat began to stream, Farkle's face showed in a black suit with light blue dress shirt and yellow tie.

"Lucas, did you use what I taught you?" Farkle asked.

"And I sitll don't know how you make it seem easy." Lucas told him shaking his head at Farkle.

"Because like Zay and Josh, you are my dumb dumb!" Farkle bragged to Lucas as Lucas flipped him off with his middle figer playfully.

"Cute. Anyways, how are we gonna do this and find whoever leaked Riley's photos?" Farkle asked wanting to know the plan.

"I need you to hack into the FBI's mainframe. Every piece of information that has come through the internet will likely pass through the FBI. If you can get that person's IP address and find out that location and who lives there. Pass it to me." Lucas told Farkle.

"Lucas, you realize that if we are caught, I will go to jail, you will be fired from Lion's Den and court marshaled right?" Farkle warned Lucas knowing he is about to tread some very thin ice.

Lucas thought about it. Either to let the issue go, or bring the mystery person to justice on his own accord behind everyone's backs.

"I know this won't be as easy as hacking NYU because you're a genius, but I am doing this for Riley. After this, wipe your hands off the operation and this will on be on my hands." Lucas told Farkle wanting him not to be in trouble with the law so he can be a good father to Leo Isaac.

"Thank you Lucas, once I give you the info. You are on your own. You do realize that right?" Farkle asked Lucas if he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Don't worry. I intend to do this alone anyways." Lucas answered Farkle as Farkle nodded his head respecting Lucas' wish.

"Alright then, I'll start searching. Give me time though. This won't be easy." Farkle told Lucas due to the complexion of this operation, Farkle needs to be very discreet so that nobody can pick up his location.

"No worries. I have to get going anyways. I have an interview to do with Mario Lopez." Lucas told Farkle.

"Is it about the photos?" Farkle asked wondering what the main topic of the interview was.

"If I had to guess, yes." Lucas told Farkle bluntly.

"Alright, get going. I'll take care of this. I'll send you a text when I get it done." Farkle told Lucas as Lucas logged off and turned off his computer.

As Lucas left the basement and got up to the master bedroom to prepare and put on some casual clothes, he got a text from Riley, He picked it up and it read, "Make sure you get to Universal Studios in time to get ready for your interview. Love you!" He looked at the time and it was around 2, he still had time. He sent a text back to Riley saying, "Thanks babe, have a good show today. Be honest about everything that Ellen talks about. I know she wouldn't do a thing to hurt us." Lucas typed.

Lucas' approach to an interview was very similar to late actor, Paul Walker. He wore very casual clothes and dressed up as if he was a regular guy. He put on a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of jeans, his watch from his time in the Army, a pair of black shades and, some a pair of white and red Jordans. Lucas went downstairs to see Odin was asleep. He knows Odin deserves this time of peace. After their time in the Army together, Lucas was somehow successful in adopting Odin because of their friendship and how Odin responded to almost nobody except for Lucas. Odin may be getting older, but he is still very reliable. Lucas left Odin some pieces of chicken and vegetables in his food bowl as a thank you. But before Lucas left, he took a photo of Odin taking up the entire couch. Lucas slowly walked out the door and locked it to attend his interview.

Thankfully, Universal Studios was a pretty quick drive for Lucas as he was able to make it to the venue with time to spare. He went over to where Extra Staff was parked and found parking in the parking lot as he turned off his muscle car, got out and locked the door. He went inside the studio where he eventually found Mario Lopez all dressed up with his hair gel with his teal dress shirt.

"Hey Mario!" Lucas greeted one of his few friends in Hollywood.

"Lucas, how's it going?" Mario greeted Lucas in return and exchanged a hug.

"Doing good. How's your family?" Lucas asked as he walked with Mario to get a coffee.

"We're doing ok, it's still crazy how the kids are growing up so fast, but how bout you man? How's you and Riley?" Mario asked wanting to check in.

"We're doing fine, Riley and I pretty much closed ourselves out of social media for a few days just to get away from things and not think of the incident. What's happened since we put out our statements?" Lucas answered before he asked Mario, curious to know what has happened with the media since both Riley and Lucas issued their statements regarding the leaked photos scandal.

"Well tabloids really didn't take your statement well, they thought it was very disrespectful but lots of people that are celebrities like myself, we're on your side. I know I am, LL Cool J, Chloe Moretz, Queen Latifah and many others. It's not cool that something like that happened to you guys." Mario told Lucas offering any support he can.

"Thanks brother." Lucas thanked him pulling Mario in for a friendly hug before pulling away breathing a sigh.

"You ready to do this?" Mario asked Lucas having the room and crew set up and ready for the interview.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this." Lucas told Mario as they made their way to the set and get seated comfortably on nice leather sofas. The lighting was adjusted to make sure the cameras were at optimal settings for the interview as the lighting crew and camera crew took their places. Both Mario and Lucas turned their phones on silence as so they would not be interrupted during the interview.

"Alright everyone, quiet in the room! Quiet in the room! We're gonna start in a few." The director said. As a quiet came upon the room a pin drop could be heard. The red light was lit on every door in the room signaling the beginning of the interview and recording process.

"Ok Mario, Lucas. We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2." The director looked at Mario as he started the countdown with his fingers counting backwards as the cameras began to roll.

"I'm Mario Lopez, pleased to be joined with former US Army Ranger Corporal: Lucas Matthews-Friar. How's it going, man?" Mario said shaking Lucas' hand smiling as he was happy to see him.

"I'm doing good, Mario! How are you doing?" Lucas returned the gesture before asking Mario

"Pretty good. So, I know that you and Riley have been taking some time off social media after what happened with the leaked photos. And before we continue, I wanna thank you for taking the time to talk today, I know that things have been a little bit tougher on you guys especially since you guys are a new married couple. Combine that with the Hollywood Limelight and I know that Riley is used to it, but you are still adjusting to it. How's everything been for you?" Mario asked Lucas.

"We've been doing good. Riley has been looking to get back into doing movies since our Honeymoon is pretty much over and it's time to get back into doing what we enjoy." Lucas answered.

"That's good to hear man, how about you? I know that you are still adjusting to the limelight here in Hollywood, how's that been for you" Mario asked Lucas trying to soften him up and put his mind at ease.

"I still don't know how she does it, being in front of the cameras all the time and having this crazy schedule. But I guess this is something I can live with." Lucas answered Mario. Mario nodded his head with a small smile on his face seeing Lucas is adjusting well to being in front of cameras more often.

"Well I know I've gotta ask this and it's something that's been on people's minds. What happened in New York in front of members of the media? I know that we are not supposed to do that but you have no regards man. How did this all come about?" Mario asked Lucas wanting to hear Lucas' side of the story.

"I was having lunch with Riley, Maya and, her husband: Josh. We were having a good time catching up and wherever we went, to nobody's surprised, people stopped us and asked us if we could take photos with them. Riley and Maya didn't mind as did Josh and myself. As long as you ask, I'm really cool with it." Lucas stated to start.

"But it's when people within the media think that they can invade on our privacy all the time that start to put me on edge,especially when I see flashes go off. Keep in mind, I am used to seeing gunfire but whenever I see flashes on the street, I immediately assume it's gunfire and I don't wanna be that paranoid. I know that with my time in the military, we experience things that people could never understand. And I wish they could see that. Others have it worse than what I could imagine. So whenever I see flashes and all I see are professional cameras looking to get candid photos, I can't help but get frustrated. I don't see it, so I immediately assume gunfire, instead it's just camera flashes. I'm telling you Mario, I have a bad relationship with the press and I don't care what they think of me or how they wanna rant on about me giving them a hard time. But let me see them in combat and almost dying a couple of times and let them tell me how they fair otherwise." Lucas explained his side of it.

"So what did Riley say after your exchange with the media?" Mario asked.

"Well she asked if I could go about it differently and not to snap on the press like I did but to be honest, I really do not care what they think of me or what they do to me. But whatever they do to Riley, I will respond not just a former soldier, but as her husband." Lucas told Mario telling everyone the lengths he would go to, to protect Riley even if it does appear to be extreme.

"I can appreciate that with you being her husband, your duties to her are to protect her, support her and to love her. You're doing a great job on that. And I have to ask, is there an investigation on the way because of what happened?" Mario appreciated Lucas' dedication to Riley being her husband then asking him a question about the scandal.

"I want there to be an investigation but she doesn't. She just felt like she was disrespected by everyone in the media and how people think that she did the shoot for the fame and money. That's not her style though. I remember that we did Romeo and Juliet together back in the seventh grade and she enjoyed it. I think that was where her desires to act started from, me...Not so much. I got back into sports especially throughout high school." Lucas told Mario remembering how much Riley enjoyed acting so much even when they were new friends all those years ago. He knows Riley would never do the photoshoot with Vanity Fair unless she knew what she was getting herself into and she wanted to send out a positive message out to the public especially with teens.

"So the decision on a possible investigation hasn't been made?" Mario asked Lucas.

"No, not yet. We needed the time away from social media to just keep our mind off of stuff like that, and allow us to focus on ourselves and help each other grow and find out more about ourselves. Not just as individuals, but ourselves as a couple. It was her idea, since her parents played a game called: The Fiancee Game when they were engaged. So we did some volunteering with Habitat For Humanity, and we helped build a family a home. It was a very rewarding experience because we always have to remember that we may complain for some of the things we go through, but somewhere in the world, someone always has it worse than us so it gave motivation to continue pushing forward and get the job done. Riley was able to use a saw, a power saw in which thankfully there were people trained to teach us with tools. I helped put up some of the frames of the home and got to work with some power tools myself so it was great for us just to grow as a couple, but also help a family that needed a home." Lucas told Mario of what he and Riley had been doing for the three days away from social media.

"That's really cool and good on you Lucas. It really shows the resilience and mental strength of you guys and it really shows why you guys are a very inspirational couple and it's always good to hear about celebrities volunteering for different charities and doing the work. But I got one last question since we are running out of time and I wish we could continue this conversation. If you ever meet the person who leaked your wife's photos from the photoshoot, what would you do or say to that person?" Mario complimented Lucas and Riley before asking his final question.

Lucas leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath as he stared out into space for a bit reflecting on what he would do but never got some time to really think about that situation until the moment came. He scratched the right side of his head a few times as he continued to reflect until he came to an answer.

"I personally would ask "Why did you do this to someone as beautiful as Riley not just on the outside, but on the inside. "Why did you go out of your way to harm someone's character and go this far." Other than that, I don't know what I would do other than demanding that he apologize to my wife to her face." Lucas told Mario truthfully. Mario nodded his head getting where Lucas is coming from. However to Mario, it was all an act. Lucas had Farkle tapping into the FBI and finding the hacker responsible. Lucas already has developed a plan together but at the expense of lying to Riley.

"No, it's cool man, I get it. It was a question I just had to ask on the fly man so I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. Thank you for doing this Lucas." Mario understood as he apologized and shook Lucas' hand.

"It's always good talking to you man." Lucas returned the gesture accepting Mario's hand.

"Anytime man, let me know if you ever wanna talk and we'll plan out next gym session." Mario told Lucas since they have worked out together on a couple of occasions.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas accepted Mario's offer.

"And we're clear!" The director told everyone in the room as the red lights on every door were turned off signaling that filming was done as Mario and Lucas both breathed a sigh of relief.

Both Mario and Lucas checked their phones, it was now 5:18pm and Lucas received numerous texts from Riley mostly telling him that she was nervous about the interview with Ellen. But one text really caught his attention from Farkle, it read. "Mission Accomplished". Lucas looked up at Mario and exchanged goodbyes before leaving the studio and driving off in his car with a grin on his face. Punisher Lucas, has returned with vengeance. Now, to the person who exposed Riley's photos of her almost nude, will pay the price in a way no soul has ever seen before.

 _ **Author's Note: Well guys, the legend of Punisher Lucas has returned! To those that haven't read Her Guardian Angel, this is the side of Lucas that would make Texas Lucas look like a Saint. This was the side of Lucas that kept him alive during his time in the Army, yes his ferocity is cranked up and his focus is much sharper but he also becomes a more dark, cold and unforgiving human being. Case and point, Chapter 20 of Her Guardian Angel. The chapter is called: Home Invasion. Next Time on Hollywood Scandal, Riley goes on Ellen and does her interview and when she gets home, she notices a change in Lucas. The side of Lucas she has never seen before. Her first experience of not Texas Lucas, but Punisher Lucas. How will she take it and can her heart be able to heal this more unforgiving side of Lucas? Find out next time on Hollywood Scandal! Please ladies and gents, review, follow and fav this story I will try as hard as I can to get another chapter out soon especially with work being busy now because it is summer! That means long days for moi and sometimes even having to do double shifts in which...OUCH! Goodbye sleeping patterns and hello consistent 8-14 hour workdays. I recently worked 33 hours for a weekend and on that last day when I got home, KO got to my bed and was knocked out for 10 hours and no soul could wake me up. Gotta love sleep people. I will see you guys next time on Hollywood Scandal, be safe out there folks and in case I don't get a new chapter done by July 4, Happy 4th of July to my American Readers and to my fellow Canadians on July 1st, Happy Canada Day to you guys and man oh man 150 years of Canada as a country. Cheers folks! :)**_


	7. Explain Yourself, Riley

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Well well well! It's been awhile everybody! Work has been crazy and guess who has been breaking up fights! What a fun time! This chapter, we check in on Riley in Burbank people, that's right, she's on the Ellen Show and explain her side of the photo incident and hopefully she gets the audience to side with her and swing things back in her favor and also save her reputation on being a good girl and a darling in Hollywood. Now with that out of the way, I will see you in the author's note at the bottom of the page! See you guys soon and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 13, 2026

1410

Burbank, California, USA

Riley Matthews-Friar

Riley stood in her dressing room waiting to be called on for her interview. She was onsite for the Ellen show today because she was going to do her first interview since the photos leaked. She began to feel anxious and nervous about the whole situation since that photoshoot. Prior to the photoshoot, Riley had always been reserved about her body, Maya was the more outspoken type and could never bring herself to be that revealing. It all changed when she noticed that her body was getting stronger and more developed thanks to Lucas' training. She was able to become more athletic than ever even doing certain exercises she would never think she could ever do. Under his guidance, she began to feel stronger, healthier and more confident in her body. So when she was asked to do the photo shoot, Riley wanted to put out her message of being comfortable in her own skin and although it took her time to feel comfortable, she did also want to put out a message of anti-bullying and did not want to be body shamed for it. It hurt her to realize that her own good intentions were demonized by the general public.

She began to text Lucas, her thumbs struggling to get the message across. She was nervous about how she would be received by the audience. She hid her head in her hands as she began to worry, she knows that Lucas was being interviewed by Mario Lopez and was hoping they didn't start yet. She knows that their interview was going to be a recording and would be aired tonight, but her interview was going to be live.

She waited awhile and still no response from Lucas. Riley only looked at her ring begging for an answer from him, there was a knock on the door, it was Andy Lassner, Ellen's Executive Producer on the show, they were going live soon.

After Riley thanked him for the notification, she looked back at her phone and there was still no response.

She began to text Maya to calm herself down.

Maya! I'm really nervous right now, this is my first interview since the incident! I don't know what Ellen is gonna ask me!

A few seconds later Maya sent her response.

Don't worry Riles, Ellen would never ask anything too invasive. You just gotta trust her and most importantly, be honest.

Maya was right, for as long as Riley could remember, Ellen has been so kind and very welcoming to Riley and Maya in the past, she would never be the type of person that would go out of their way to intentionally harm someone's career. She eventually heard the opening credits of The Ellen Show as she heard Ellen's name being called out to start the show as she was received with a thunderous applause by her audience. Riley knew she had nowhere to hide now, within the hour, her interview would take place.

"15 minutes, Riley!" An assistant told her.

"Thanks." Riley gulped, waiting for her moment.

The assistant walked out of her dressing room as Riley took a deep look at herself in the mirror, she only could see fear and hesitation. That is not what she is about and she knew it. She needed to bring herself to what got herself loved by everyone in Hollywood from directors, costars, crew members, the fans, everybody she cares about, she knows that Maya, Lucas and, Farkle wouldn't want her to be afraid of facing the media. But she was still very hesitant about how the fans would accept the news of what happened. She knew she needed to come out to the lights and explain what happened. Her and Ellen always believed in the saying "Honesty is the best policy." and that was all she could be, honest.

"5 minutes, Riley." The assistant knocked on Riley's dressing room as she got ready to step out and enter the backstage area where she was awaiting her name to be called. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was minutes away from walking out in front of all of the audience, the lights, the cameras and, Ellen herself.

"Our next guest is a very lovely person who has recently been in the face of a huge scandal in Hollywood." Ellen started reading off the teleprompter. "She is a fantastic human being and a beautiful example of natural beauty, integrity and, remarkable intelligence, please welcome, Riley Matthews-Frair!" Ellen announced as the spotlight shined on Riley. As she made her way towards the blonde, Adele's Set Fire To The Rain played in the background.

She was received with a warm applause by the audience which helped ease her down.

"That's beautiful," Ellen told her as she examined her dress. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's so good to see you, Ellen!" Riley greeted as the music faded out.

"It's - it's been awhile!"

"Yes! I know!"

"But you look great! I mean look at you," Ellen complimented.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"So, I wanted to jump right into this because when I first heard of it I - I just couldn't believe it. I mean it was crazy. There were media outlets talking about it and the internet just blew up. So I was wondering if you can tell us what happened? How did this effect?" Ellen asked her, curious to hear her side of the story.

Riley could feel herself fall into a calm that she wishes could last the whole interview, "It started when I wanted to go back into acting, I-it's been awhile and I knew it was time. I talked to my publicist and she called me a few days ago asking me if Lucas and I could do a shoot for Vanity Fair. She told me that there were going to be photos featured in the magazine that could be more revealing than I would normally go with, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it but at the end of the day I'm a woman of 25 years, I should be able to feel sexy, I should be able to be a woman. Just because I wear a sexy, revealing outfit doesn't mean it's an invitation to have a man disrespect me."

She stopped talking to thank the audience for praising her.

"I accepted the shoot, as a way of displaying a confidence that woman need, I wanted to showcase that because I am for all natural beauty. I believe a woman is at her most beautiful when she is stripped, free from makeup and just herself. The pictures that I took and that were leaked were supposed to have a message, one that will come out in the magazine. In all honesty, the photoshoot is about confidence, self-beauty, and self-respect." Riley watched as the audience applauded.

She began to feel better, the crowd began to understand her side of the story. She even had a slight smile on her face seeing the crowd being supportive of her despite the scandal.

"So I know that you and Lucas have been away from all sorts of media, what have you guys been up to over the last few days?" Ellen asked as a hush came over the audience to listen.

"Well, we did some volunteering with Habitat For Humanity. That was sort of like a therapeutic thing to do. We chose to do that because Lucas and I are really blessed to have the lives we have. We wanted to spread that. The family we helped - and built a home for, lost their home in a wildfire. The oldest daughter, Bianca. She is 17 years old and she lost all of her yearbooks and we were somehow able to contact the manufacturer who made the yearbooks. They sent her new ones which is something we were happy to do." Riley said as the crowd applauded.

"Was it fun? From my share in helping out the community it really makes you feel great." Ellen said.

"Oh yeah! It really does. Lucas was having a field day, he helped put up some of the frames of the house and he would check up on me from time to time. I obviously am not as talented in this as him so I stuck with the basic tools. The coolest thing was using power tools for the first time and to see the progression of what we were able to do in about 8 hours was amazing!" Riley exclaimed proudly.

"Would you go back to helping building homes for families?" Ellen asked.

"Easily!" Riley answered clear as day.

"And what about the person who leaked the photos? Is there anything you wanna say to whoever it is that leaked the photos of you?" Ellen asked.

Riley let out a soft cough. She wasn't prepared to answer this question, "I only request that the photos be taken down. You will not believe how many dic pics I've seen in the past days. It's a form of harassment and it's absolutely disgusting. Being a woman, behavior like this shouldn't follow a revealing photo of showing their bodies. I say this because the same people who judged me for this were the same people that sent me those pictures of themselves. I - it truly pains me so see that the only thing that can truly divide this world apart isn't an unknown force, it is each other." The audience began to clap showing their support. "I wanna thank my husband, Lucas you have been there for me. You stay, you don't leave, you protect me, you love me and that is why I married you. I am truly blessed to have someone like you." Riley turned to Ellen and smiled as the blonde showed her praise for her.

"And because of the good you're doing in the community and we know of the soul you have, my friends at Shutterfly are donating $10,000 dollars and Walmart is donating $10,000 to a school that was burnt down in the area for your cause." Ellen told Riley as two staff members of her show ran out with giant cheques from Shutterfly and Walmart as the audience applauded.

"I wanna thank them for donating and helping Riley and Lucas as well as Habitat For Humanity. We'll be right back with Average Andy and his time with the Los Angeles Dodgers." Ellen said into the camera as music began to play as they went to break.

Once they were cleared, Riley stood on her feet to give Ellen a hug. Riley took a big sigh of relief as she finally got her message across and has done a good job in clearing her name. She turned on her phone as her phone again blew up with messages and tweets from various fans and people she has met in Hollywood.

Lots of congratulations and praise for Riley were coming through, people like: Ariana Grande, Jennifer Lawrence, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Chris Evans and even her childhood hero: Beyonce. Before she got a chance to take in what is happening, Ellen called to her.

"No matter what Riley, do not let this break you, allow this to make you stronger as a person. You and Lucas have a strong marriage and I highly doubt this will break it. Lots of people love you. Only the love of your family, friends and, Lucas will help you get through this." Ellen encouraged Riley to grow stronger and wanting her to stay true to who she is.

"Thank you so much Ellen! This interview means so much to me with all that's been going on" Riley told Ellen feeling all of her anxiety leave her mind as she felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"Anytime Riley, you always know how to get a hold of me if ever, ok?" Ellen offered her line in case Riley was in a bad spot as she has seen the troubles that come with being a celebrity.

"I will, thank you so much, Ellen!" Riley hugged Ellen one more time as she made her way off stage.

She checked her phone and she saw no message, not even a phone call from Lucas. This was odd to her, she called him as she got in her car and plugged her phone onto the dashboard. The phone was ringing and ringing as the phone went to his voice mail. When she heard the tone, she left a message, "Hey babe, I just wrapped up my interview with Ellen, the interview went great and it is safe to say that now everyone that saw this episode understands what happened with the photoshoot and I am getting good messages from lots of celebrities. I'll see you when I get home ok? I love you!" Riley said as she left her a voicemail.

As she drove back to Hollywood Hills there were more messages pouring in from lots of people supporting the A-List actress and it means so much to her that people are being more understanding and feeling like her reputation in Hollywood is only growing stronger.

As she drove past the gate and parked her car in the driveway, she finds Lucas' car in the driveway so it was good to see that Lucas was home. She got her keys out and entered the house as she was greeted by Odin.

"Hey buddy, where's Lucas?" Riley asked the German Sheppard as she got down to a knee petting Odin.

Odin was always good to Riley as he walked away and went over to the kitchen and got himself some water. Riley could hear the sound of gunfire and music from downstairs which meant one thing, Lucas was playing a video game.

She went downstairs to Lucas' mancave and walked around as she saw Lucas playing an arcade game he bought: Time Crisis 3 a very popular shooting game as he had the gun in his hands and fired the gun towards the screen killing the simulated enemies as she could hear the barrel of gun controller go backwards as the player moved forward.

"ACTION!" A voice in the video game said as Lucas began to shoot again.

"Hey babe, how was your interview with Mario?" Riley asked.

Lucas didn't answer as he kept shooting at a fast pace as he let go of the foot pedal to reload and stepped back on it to begin firing again.

"Lucas, did you hear me?" Riley slightly raised her voice stepping closer towards Lucas.

Lucas still did not answer.

With the way Lucas was shooting, she knew she was not going to get an answer from him as she walked away upset that it was supposed to be a great victory however her own husband wasn't acknowledging her presence in the house who was about 10 feet behind him. As she went upstairs and Odin jumped onto the bed laying down right beside her. She couldn't feel too upset and allow what happened with her and Lucas to ruin her day, this was was a big day for her as she got texts from Maya, Josh, Smackle, Farkle and, the others. The only person who didn't give her a good time was of course her father because of the revealing photos but was also proud of how strong his baby girl is just like Topanga. As she made a simple spaghetti and meatballs dinner and had a glass of water, Lucas finally joined her for dinner.

"So, how was your interview with Ellen?" Lucas asked. Riley sighed finally feeling acknowledged by her husband.

"Now you say hi!" Riley exclaimed being annoyed.

"Look Riles, I heard you when you came home. And the interview went great. But I am still frustrated that I had some guys asking me about you on my way home and saying stuff like "Woo! You have a hot wife!" and my personal favorite today, "Hey Lucas, can I fuck your wife after you?" Like, for real? I'm getting asked these questions online and I just blocked them but God damn do I feel like kicking someone's ass!" Lucas went off on Riley as his anger was starting to take over.

"Lucas! You don't have to yell at me ok?! I know how you feel about guys harassing me! I know you have the feeling to want pound guys for their behavior and I wanna thank you for defending me, but you don't have to take out your anger out on me!" Riley raised her voice back defending herself.

"Then let's press charges ok?" Lucas was telling Riley still persistent about wanting to lay charges.

"No! We have many people on our side! This will only make whoever did this to us look like a giant piece of crap!" Riley exclaimed. Lucas just shook his head in disagreement.

"Babe, I don't want to fight ok? Can we just enjoy dinner in peace and we can talk about this some other time?" Riley asked Lucas just wanting temporary peace.

"Ok, fine." Lucas agreed as he sighed as Riley looked at him not liking his attitude.

It was Lucas' turn to do the dishes as he did so while she relaxed in her office reading some emails she is getting from casting directors and other celebrities around Hollywood. She was given a possible audition in the near future within a few weeks for a romance movie. She was very interested since romance movies are her specialty having been around her parents. It only felt natural as she printed off the slides and began to memorize the lines and stage directions for her auditions.

After spending some time in the office she went to bed on a productive day but also relieving day that most of the people was on her side. It was a good day to be a Riley as she was asleep in peace.

 _ **Author's Note: Well it certainly was a good day for Riley not only did she get her name cleared but now casting directors are approaching her to possibly audition for roles again so that is pretty damn sweet! But what's up with Lucas? He's definitely showing a darker side of him and this is now their first argument in their marriage so this will be something for them to overcome together. Next Time on Hollywood Scandal: Lucas now gets more information about the hacker, name, description, even the address. Farkle provides him the info, now, Lucas must execute and come up with a plan without having the Police, Lion's Den and most importantly, Riley finding out. Will Riley ever discover his plan for revenge? Find out next time on Hollywood Scandal! Please review, fav and, follow the story. You can ask me question on what will happen LIKE I WILL SPOIL IT?! AHAHAHA! Nobody likes spoilers!**_


	8. Making Progress

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please, *waits for quiet in the room* OK sweet! I Mr. Authentic am here to present another chapter of Hollywood Scandal, this chapter shoes Lucas doing some of the office work and the paper work at Lion's Den trust me that is fun working security and doing reports! 100% Sarcasm intended, to those that work in Security, you know how fun writing reports are. Lucas picks up a new client, who will it be and how will it impact his schedule at home with Riley? time to find out people!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 15, 2026

1149

Los Angeles, California, USA

Lion's Den HQ

Lucas Matthews-Friar

Lucas was in the office working out contracts for some of the men and women who were recently hired into the company. While doing so he was working out the last minute training that will be needed from Use of Force, First Aid, CPR and, Hand to Hand Combat Training that will be taught by: Garrett Thompson with help from Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Legend: Rickson Gracie. Notoriously known for a fight record of 12-0 and has submitted movie legend: Chuck Norris with little difficulty back in the early 90's in Rio De Janiero, Brazil and who is also one of the most respected people in the Martial Arts community.

He was already looking at a picture of his wedding day in Jamaica with Riley as they were standing together on the beach with the sun perfectly behind them as well as the warm water. Lucas had every intention for payback as he was given information from Farkle about the hacker after Farkle was somehow successful in getting into the FBI database and tracking the hacker's IP Address and was given information. The hacker's name is Urijah Samson a 27 years old from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Urijah had a record with distributing illegal pornography and even child pornography. He'd been out of prison for only a year and a half.

He begins to find reasons to go to Toronto. The only reasons why he could cover up his trail to prevent suspicions from Riley and all the staff at Lion's Den is visiting Shawn Mendes, Drake and other artists for a potential meeting to take them on as clients. He began to draft an email with Shawn Mendes to check in with him as they have met before with Riley and Maya as Maya did a collaboration with Mendes back in October.

After sending emails to some celebrities thanking them for their support, he got an email from Shawn Mendes' management.

Good Morning Mr. Friar,

Mr. Mendes and the rest of the staff would like to thank you for reaching out to us and we would like to accept your invitation on having some of your staff to take the lead as part of Mr. Mendes' Security Team. We wish that you send 4 members of your staff to Toronto for Mr. Mendes' upcoming World Tour starting in one month in Toronto, Ontario at the Air Canada Centre. We will meet at the Fairmont Royal York Hotel in Downtown Toronto. The Main Intersection is Front Street and Bay Street just across from Union Station. The meeting time will be decided on a later date, however, I can confirm that we will meet next week. Please forward the files of Lion's Den Staff also traveling to Toronto as well that way we can help accommodate your stay.

In closing, Mr. Mendes will be touring for six months with the tour ending in Vancouver, British Columbia at Rogers Arena. Thank you to you and your staff for helping us with this upcoming World Tour.

Cheers,

-Andrew Gertler

Lucas confirmed and cleared his schedule for next week until he learns of what day and what time to meet with Mr. Gertler and Shawn Mendes as went to the gym on the main floor.

Lucas still trained diligently as now he had his eyes set on his target, it just now came for the preparations. Lucas knows that Uriah would have to be turned in to Toronto Police, this would make serious headlines if Lucas was revealed to be the one to put away the hacker. But he doesn't mind being in the face of adversity. There was no holding him back as he finished by spending 45 minutes on the elliptical machine for some cardio.

Lucas can also say he has been privileged to train with some really good athletes especially Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson even having The Rock yell at Lucas to focus for being the phone with Riley during a workout. He even got The Rock's phone number and even a photo with the former Wrestler. After the workout and a quick shower, it was lunch time for Lucas which thankfully, Riley cooked having a medium rare steak, brown rice and, spinach.

As Lucas ate, he began to create the team of the people going to Toronto for Shawn Mendes' tour. The people he planned on choosing were reliable and responsible. The leader of the team would be Jasmine who was a reliable sniper. Second, would be Larissa Sinclair who went by the name codename: Elektra. Larissa did great during the home invasion that took down Charlie Gardner a couple of years ago. Next, would be Caleb Henderson a big guy originally from Oahu, Hawaii. Caleb is only 22 years old but is eager to gain experience at Lion's Den as a Security Guard. Angel De Guzman who's codename: Ghost Rider. He's a reliable driver who is probably one of the toughest men he knows. With the lineup set, he forwarded the email to Big Boss to get the lineup approved with Jasmine leading the group.

It was about 3 pm as he got an email from Big Boss, the lineup was approved and some of his closest friends would be having a good pay cheque from this world tour.

As he opened the door to his home, he was greeted by Odin. Lucas crouched down and but noticed something very grim about him. He was getting slower and older.

Lucas went straight to the man cave in the basement with Odin following him. He sat in his chair and turned his computer on. He searched the address of Urijah Samson and found that he lived in a condo in Mississauga. Lucas knew that he was going to do may be illegal but he didn't care. He planned every step on how this was going to happen. Every move he was going to make, was going to count. This was going to be it, one last mission with Odin and this one was close to home since Riley is involved. He went to his drawer and got to a secret compartment that housed an M9 Pistol and beside it, 3 clips fully loaded as Lucas inserted the clip, took the safety off, cocked the barrel back arming the gun as he stared down the sights as he looked at Urijah Samson's mug shot.

"Never mess with my wife or my family motherfucker," Lucas growled in rage but just as he finished Riley called his name. He quickly put the safety back on and hid the gun. "Yeah?"

"Lunch is ready!" Riley called to him as Lucas went upstairs and met Riley at the dinner table. She always knew exactly what to prepare. Lucas found himself staring at fried scallops avocado and salmon rolls, pan-fried salmon and, ravioli stuffed with beef and with a pesto sauce.

The two ate in silence awkwardly for two minutes before Riley broke silence and began to speak. "So, how was work?" Riley asked Lucas.

"It was good, got some stuff done and worked out." Lucas said to her.

"But you always workout but thankfully you do take some time to rest." Riley told him.

"I know, I just gotta be consistent, gotta stay ready for whatever may come." Lucas told her. "Oh and I'm gonna fly to Toronto sometime next week with Angel and Jasmine." Lucas finally told her.

"Do you guys have a mission?" Riley asked as her heart rate began to rise.

"No, just a meeting." Lucas said as Riley sighed with relief. Riley always hates it when Lucas goes on missions, it meant not seeing him for at least a few days and also, every detail is classified. She knew one thing was certain, Lucas would be in danger and she doesn't like that.

"Got a new client?" Riley asked him.

"And you know him." Lucas answered as he ate more of the ravioli.

"Well who is it? You know I know plenty of people in Hollywood!" Riley asked curiously wanting to know more.

"It's Shawn Mendes." Lucas told Riley.

"That's awesome, babe! You guys will love him! He's a really cool guy to hang around." Riley told Lucas having met him with Maya when she started also meeting Hailee Steinfield that night and Lauren Jauregi. Riley was happy for both Shawn and Lucas. Lucas has a high profile client and Shawn has a superior security team on tour.

"Yeah, Jasmine will lead this team and her second in command wil lbe Angel." Lucas told Riley. Riley nodded her head in approval after having both Jasmine and Angel protect her along with Lucas and their commanding officer: Garrett Thompson codename: Wolverine.

"It's good to hear that they're all doing good though." Riley said happily wanting the best for all of the staff at Lion's Den.

"Yeah. But enough about me, how was your day?" Lucas asked Riley turning the attention to her.

"Well, I got 2 auditions next week. One for a drama piece and one for a romance piece all main character movie roles." Riley told Lucas as this could fit in perfectly with their schedule, with Riley off doing auditions, Lucas could give himself more breathing room.

"That's cool! Romance is your specialty. What's that one about?" Lucas asked knowing Riley had always loved romance novels and movies.

"Well it's based on a Nicholas Sparks novel so already I was interested, so I already printed the slides and the stage directions just incase. So my audition is next Tuesday at noon." Riley told Lucas.

It was at that point Lucas knew Riley had her mind set on trying to win the role of that movie. Riley has always loved Nicholas Sparks' work from Safe Haven, to A Walk To Remember and even, The Notebook. Riley has always loved the famous authors' work and can feel that Riley will fight tooth and nail for the roles.

"Are you going to practice once lunch is done?" Lucas asked his wife as her eyes glowed with excitement.

"Of course. I can never pass up to do a movie based on a Nicholas Sparks book!" Riley answered happily.

The two ate in peace as Odin was by Lucas' side as he looked at his long time companion, this really was going to be Odin's final mission as a service dog at Lion's Den, afterwards, Odin can happily retire. Of anyone that deserves peace, Odin does. Odin has been with Lucas through a lot, from Lucas' days in the army, to fierce fighfights, rigerous training and Lucas finally adopting Odin. This was going to be a good way for Odin to retire.

As they finished up, it was Lucas' turn to do the dishes as he washed them with no conflict so that Riley can begin to practice for her audition which gave Lucas more time to go to the man cave as he went to the video games area and began to play Time Crisis 4 and to sharpen his marksmanship again. Shoot fast, shoot accurately and, know when to take cover.

After playing for about 40 minutes, it was time for Lucas to kick back and relax as he heard Riley rehearsing her lines for her audition. The time was coming. Justice for Riley was coming Lucas received an email from Mr. Gertler shortly after, the meeting date and times was set: Tuesday, January 20, 2026 at 9:30am. Which meant, Lucas and the team would have to fly out for Toronto on Monday. The time for vengeance was approaching and it will be sweet for Lucas, that he knew. Nobody messes with him or his family and gets away with it.

 _ **Author's Note: Well people! The stage is set! The meeting in Toronto is going down. How ironic too, Shawn Mendes is performing in Toronto today for the first of his two shows. Gotta love the internet! I've had to do some research for this and then the fact that work is still busy and some of my friends had to limp home because of crowd surfers. Anyway that was another chapter of Hollywood Scandal, now we know who was behind the hack. The question is, why did he leak the photos? We will find out soon enough. Next time on Hollywood Scandal: Lucas and Odin meets with the team at the airport as Riley drives them to the airport LAX to head to Pearson International Airport in Toronto. How will the meeting go between Shawn Mendes' management and Lion's Den? Also, will Lucas be successful in keeping his lonewolf mission quiet? Find out next time on Hollywood Scandal!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest from July 24: Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, the things people do for fame is crazy!**_

 _ **SGFAN: Trust me, there are lots of ladies I know that sometimes get pictures of a guy's private's to them and they tell me how they hate guys but really they are just meeting the stupid guys and not the real gentlemen because gentlemen still exist believe me on that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanna thank you for reviewing this story :)**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Thank you so much for everything even though I may be at busy at work I wanna thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	9. Hello Toronto!

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents, how's it going? I am back, to present a pretty important chapter of Hollywood Scandal. Shit is gonna go down this chapter and next chapter, what happens you ask? LIKE I WILL TELL YOU! Just read and find out. So for those of you who know, I am a Security Guard and what you will be reading is just an insight as to what my job requires of us and how things go down behind the scenes although I know there is so much more behind the scenes that I don't even know about. See you guys at the bottom of the page :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 19, 2026

0830

Los Angeles, California, USA

Lucas and Riley's House

Lucas Matthews-Friar

It was 8:30 in the morning as Lucas would finish packing for Toronto. He stared at himself in the mirror and smiled. He was clothed in a black suit.

Because of Canada's strict gun laws, Lucas couldn't pack his gun, instead, he decided to hide it in a safe in the basement that only he and Riley knew the combination to. As he brought his bags downstairs, he was greeted by Odin. He was all set to go while he laid down on the couch. Riley wore a purple floral dress with her hair in a tight pony tail and the rest falling down in a wavy cascade. "You ready?" She asked Lucas.

"As much as I can be," Lucas answered her by giving her a kiss.

"Good, now Jasmine is going to provide jackets for you guys when you get to the airport, right?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah, I told her they were in the storage at the office, she'll bring them to us when we get to LAX," Lucas told her.

"Very good, let's get going." Riley breathed ready to drive as they left the house with Odin. They loaded the car with Lucas' bags as Odin climbed to the backseat.

Lucas was still in the clear about his lone wolf mission of bringing in Urijah Samson. Riley had no clue of what is to take place. And that is just how he wants it.

After a not too long drive, Riley pulled up at LAX Departure Area as they star couple got out of the car so Lucas can grab his bags. The time had come for Riley and Lucas to say their goodbyes as they kissed one more time until Riley got back in her car.

"I'll pick you up at the airport, just tell me when you're back and when you landed ok?" Riley asked Lucas.

"You got it, babe."

"And stay out of trouble, you hear me?" Riley asked nervously knowing Lucas' temper.

"Don't worry, Riley. Nothing bad will happen." Lucas lied to her again knowing what he will do to bring in Urijah.

"Have a safe flight. I love you!" Riley told him.

"And I love you too Riley. I'll Skype with you when I get set up in the hotel." Lucas told his wife as she blew him a kiss before driving off.

Lucas eventually met up with Jasmine, Angel and, Caleb for their flight to Toronto. They went to the check-in desk showing the employee their passports.

"You ready for this?" Jasmine asked Lucas.

"Yeah, you got the jackets?" he answered before asking the reliable sniper a question.

"Yeah, it's best we get them out now before having to wait till the baggage claim in Toronto, it's pretty cold up there right now," Jasmine told Lucas.

"Not to mention by the time we get there, the Raptors would be facing the Clippers sometime in the first quarter," Angel said excitedly to go to Toronto.

"You Filipinos really love basketball!" Caleb commented.

"Volleyball, music, basketball and, pool. That's what it's all about with most of us." Angel bragged as they were giving their boarding pass.

"We'll talk soon. For now, we just gotta get through customs." Jasmine said as she got her boarding pass.

For Lucas, it was good to catch up with Angel and Jasmine as he looked to them to take the lead. But also, check in with Caleb and Larissa. The two younger members of Lion's Den. For Larissa, this will be her second tour after working for Demi Lovato alongside Garrett Thompson, Lucas' former commanding officer. Lucas personally saw to it that she was in good hands after she saved his life and Riley's life once during the Home Invasion.

They finally got past customs, through the metal detectors and screening process as they got to their gate awaiting the boarding process. The six got seated near the windows of the gate.

"Hey Lucas, how long is Shawn Mendes' tour?" Caleb asked Lucas doing his best to keep it quiet since he didn't want everyone to know.

"About 6 months. This is gonna be a pretty fun tour for you guys, Larissa had fun with Demi Lovato earlier and I know you guys will be fine, if things get crazy, you always have Jasmine and Angel to fall back on." Lucas told the youngest and newest member of the team of the four of them.

"Thanks, Lucas," Caleb said as he shook his hand.

"Hey, no problem man. You guys will be fine, just remember your training and be aware of your surroundings at all times." Lucas advised the young man.

Lucas was happy for Caleb to be part of this tour, he knew that he was a good kid but was going to need some hard lessons in order to thrive in the industry. Caleb had the skill for hand to hand combat and was a smart man, but he was inexperienced. This was a great opportunity for him.

Next, was Larissa, he was right about giving her more opportunities like being part of Demi Lovato's Security Team. They went on tour with the celebrity who was very satisfied with the work Garrett and Larissa had done together.

Finally, there was Jasmine and Angel. For Jasmine, she knew what were the standards for both Lucas and Garrett but this would be the first time she would lead a team of her own. Lucas had in mind that if the tour went very smoothly, this could mean that Jasmine would be promoted with Angel. They both really earned it, and have been with Lucas since the beginning even saving each other's lives at some time or another.

He was very happy with this team as they were finally allowed to board to plane, as they boarded the plane and got to their seats in First Class. The team's flight was roughly 4 and a half hours long with everything considered from departure to arrival. The Lion's Den Staff members finally got off the plane as they passed customs easily and baggage claim. Angel got to work with their rental car while Lucas got in touch with Shawn Mendes' management and informing them that they have arrived in a short wait as Angel approached the Departure Terminal, the crew loaded up Escalade as Lucas took to the front passenger seat, as he helped guide Angel as they left the airport to go on the highway.

Lucas shortly after received a text from Mr. Gertler and it was official, their reservations were covered and Mr. Gertler would meet them at the Fairmont Royal York Hotel.

Angel, Lucas and, Jasmine got the car loaded up and got their jackets on dealing with the cold weather conditions, it was about -14 degrees celcius with another 5 degrees colder with the wind chill making it -19 degrees celcius. Everyone got in the Escalade as Angel was driving with Lucas playing the role of navigator.

Angel got on the highway the infamous 401, as they took sight of the CN Tower in the heart of Downtown Toronto and the Rogers Center home of the Toronto Blue Jays close to the Tower. They exited the highway about a few minutes later and passed by the Scotiabank Arena the stadium where Shawn Mendes will begin his World Tour as they got onto the correct intersection of Front Street and Bay Street as Angel took a left turn onto the busy intersection, before turning into the hotel where they were greeted by a valet as Lucas and Angel got to work on unloading the vehicle.

As the group approached the front desk, they were finally greeted by Mr. Gertler, Shawn Mendes' manager as they all shook hands with his manager and introductions took place.

"So first of all, I wanna thank you for taking the role for Shawn's Security Team, I know that with you guys, we will be in great hands. Once you guys get settled in, we will have meeting, and discuss on plans for the tour and what the plans are during show time from start to finish." Mr. Gertler informed the Lion's Den Staff as he handed Lucas all the passkeys for their Hotel Rooms.

"When you guys check in, you guys will be shown where your rooms are, and you guys can get comfy, I will arrange for some of the other members of management and, Shawn to come to the meeting." Mr. Gertler informed them as they all complied.

Once the meeting was confirmed, Lucas and the others got their passkeys as they went to their hotel rooms on the 23rd floor, once settled in, the crew began to take in just how high up they were as they saw what Toronto offered, with the view of many condos in the Downtown Core, the Scotiabank Arena was in clear sight, buildings owned by many businesses, restaurants, the Harbourfront not too far from them combine that all with the snowy ground as snow continued to gracefully fall to the ground.

Lucas immediately went on Skype and accessed the Hotel's Wifi and got connection. He searched for Riley to see if she was online, but she wasn't. She was likely still at her audition and didn't want to disturb. The group were still in suits as the time had come for the meeting to take place.

They went to the conference room and in that room was Mr. Gertler, other members of tour management, representatives from Shawn Mendes' label and finally, Shawn Mendes himself.

Everyone sat down with Shawn at the head of the table as Lucas handed a copy of everyone's files as Odin checked around for anything dangerous, the room was clean and no sign of danger as the dog sat by Lucas' side.

As the meeting took place, everyone was handed a copy of the set-list, there was going to be two stages for this tour, the main stage was going to be very well lit with LED lights, strobe lights, and house lights. Also, there was going to be confetti cannons in place along the sides of the stage.

"For the song, "I Know What You Did Last Summer" I wanna have a fan come up on stage and sing with me. I will be playing an acoustic guitar and the fan will sing with me and sing Camilla Cabello's part. I have arranged for Camilla herself be there and perform with me. So if Security can please make sure that in terms of backstage that we're covered? Camilla's Security Staff has also informed me that she does have a stalker so if you guys can get in touch with her Security Staff, that would be awesome. I also wanna thank you guys for coming up and taking the role. I know my manager and, Lucas have been in talks and I know Lucas is a great guy and I trust his judgment. I trust you four with my life and the lives of everyone on this tour. From the drivers, riggers, management, everyone." Said the singer.

"Jasmine and Angel will be the ones in charge, Jasmine will be in charge of the stuff that happens at the front of the house, Angel will be in charge for the back of the house. They walk you up on stage and get you off stage. Aftershow and everything. Even when departures heading to another city. Angel and - whoever he decides will be his partner - will be waiting backstage the show is over and he will drive you to the airport." Lucas informed.

Management began to look over the profiles and read past accomplishments and began to study the strengths. Lucas knew that this was a very well capable team and has faith in all of them.

"Are there any questions or concerns that any you have for us at this time?" Mr. Gertler asked everyone in the room.

"Just one from me," Lucas said as he leaned forward in his seat looking at the designs of the stage.

"Go ahead, Lucas," Shawn said ready for what Lucas has to say.

"When you make your way to the second stage for the acoustic set, will Event Security be on the inside of the barricade or on the outside?" Lucas asked.

"We would like the event security guards to be on the inside of the barricade. One of you guys will stay inside the barricade with Shawn at all times, the other will be roaming around. We know that people will surround the stage." Mr. Gertler told the team.

"Anyone with last words?" Mr. Gertler asked around the table.

A silence was around as Lucas shook his head not having any more questions or concerns.

"Listen, everyone, I wanna personally thank everyone for coming out today, let's have a great tour and let's all work and travel safely," Shawn said as the meeting was over.

Everyone shook hands as management was the first to exit the conference room.

"Lucas, could you please escort Shawn to his car please?" Mr. Gertler asked.

"That won't be a problem, Lion's Den, get comfortable in the hotel rooms," Lucas told his staff as Shawn followed close behind him as all Lion's Den staff and Shawn entered the elevator together.

"So how's Riley and Maya?" Shawn asked Lucas.

"They're fine," Lucas answered as he turned to him. "Maya's back in the studio and Riley's back to auditioning for movies," Lucas answered him.

"Really? I'd expect for you two to take a break," he said as he heard Riley's plans. "Whatever the role she gets, I hope it doesn't overwork her," Shawn said with concern.

"I always got her back. I know she'll always have mine." Lucas said knowing how he and Riley have been supportive of their careers.

"Yeah, word gets out," he chuckled. "Tell me, does it get hard to make time for each other?"

"We have days where we do and days where we don't. It's our schedules."

"But Riley couldn't understand your job to the full extent because your job can be very secretive, right?" Shawn asked as Jasmine and Angel looked at Lucas to see what his answer would be.

"There is some stuff I can't tell her because it's classified," Lucas admitted as Jasmine and Angel looked back straight at the elevator doors as the began to open up bringing them back to the lobby.

Lucas and the others escorted Shawn safely to his car as he drove away from the hotel before the team went back to their hotel rooms. Lucas got back to his laptop and waited for Riley, she wasn't online. He grew concerned because he knew Riley should've been back home. But he knows how busy she is, so he waited for her.

As night began to fall in the cold city, Angel and Larissa left together to go to the Toronto Raptors game against the Los Angeles Clippers. Larissa was sure to bring her Clippers jersey, same with Angel. As for Jasmine and Caleb, they had a night on the town and went to Real Sports Bar just aross from the Scotiabank Arena, as for Lucas and Odin, he stayed behind on his laptop and got ahead on some work.

It was about 9pm as Riley finally called him on the phone. "Hey, Riley. How was your day?" Lucas said to her as he picked up the call.

"Just got home, it's been a long day. I had lunch with Maya so that was the best thing about today." Riley told him sounding tired.

"And how'd your audition go?" Lucas asked her as he looked out the window seeing the Toronto skline.

"It went really well, the casting director and producer said that they would call me and let me know if I did get the part." Riley told him feeling hopefully she got the part she wanted.

"And what is this movie about?" Lucas asked.

"It's the story of a girl from New York who was fighting depression, combine that with finding out her boyfriend had been cheatting on her and her dad dying of cancer, she was a mess. As for her mother, she had been fighting her own demons like drinking and my character: Mercedes and her mom came to a head to head confrontation which saw her get kicked out and is forced to move in with her best friend." Riley answered Lucas giving him a brief preview as to what happens to her character.

"I wonder if she'll have a best friend like Maya." Lucas said playfully understanding Riley's and Maya's friendship as Riley chuckled.

"In a way she does it's just that Mercedes' best friend is a gamer and Mercedes can rant all she wants but her best friend had headphones on talking to people online during the game." Riley added about the weird friendship her character has with her best friend.

"Anything else you can tell me?" Lucas asked wanting more of an inside scoop.

"Nope, that's just what I know so far too. The rest I will know if I do get the role." Riley answered as she sighed. Riley sounded tired to him, he knew she had a long day and soon she should rest. "When are you guys flying back home?" Riley asked Lucas.

"Wednesday is when we fly back, we're gonna take in the arena tomorrow and figure out some miscallenious items for the tour. I have no idea if management already has the designs set for merch." Lucas said hoping to get a tour t-shirt for Riley.

"It's ok Lucas, you don't have to get me anything, although tickets to his show in LA would be amazing!" Riley said as Lucas smiled hoping he can have something arranged so that Riley and Maya can go to Shawn Mendes' concert.

"I'll do my best, babe." Lucas told her as he began to lay down on the bed.

"Thanks, Lucas." Riley thanked her husband in advance hoping she can get tickets. "I gotta get going Lucas, I'm gonna make dinner for one tonight and Zendaya is offering me to work with her on a TV Show she is trying to piece together." Riley told him souding tired.

"Alright baby, tell Zendaya I said hi." Lucas told her understanding that she has had a long day.

"I will. Be safe out there." Riley told him.

"I will, I love you, Riley." Lucas told her.

"I love you too, Lucas. see you on Wednesday." Lucas told her as they both hung up on the phone at the same time.

As Riley placed her phone down on her nightstand, she was holding an object so lightly it could slip off her fingers at any moment. She grew more anxious as time slowly passed until a sound brought her attention to the object, she brought it closer to her eyes and she sighed in astonishment. She was holding a pregnancy test, and she was pregnant.

 ** _Author's Note: Well now, a little trouble in paradise perhaps between Riley and Lucas? Why would Riley be astonished that she is pregnant? Ladies and gents this story is coming to a close soon and this will set up another story between Riley and Lucas but how this story ends will have a significant role to play in the near future of their lives. Just how this story will end to set up Growing Pains? You will find out soon folks. And on another important piece of business I need to tackle with you guys, as some of you know, James Stryker aka Sean was cyberbullied just recently and it was brought to my attention when I got home from work. So not only did I finish a 14 hour shift, but then come home to see that one of my friends on this website is being bullied. Yeah...Not gonna let that slide for one damn second. So deadlybelly6369 decides to take some shots at him because he mainly writes Rucas material, guess what, everyone writes differently! Just because he or I choose to mainly write Rucas material, it doesn't give this person a right to rip a person for what they write, if you don't like what this person writes, then don't read it at all! I DO NOT care if you ship Rucas or Lucaya because the thought of a ship war is fucking ridiculous. If you decide to write mainly Rucas material, cool. If you decide to write mainly Lucaya material, cool. If you decide to mainly write Joshaya material, cool. I don't give a fuck who you ship, as long as the story is good and it doesn't involve bullying users on this webiste. So to James Stryker who I know will be reading this at some point, I got your back Sean. Myself and others on this website got your back in the face of bullying on this website._**

 ** _Rant over and I apologize that this topic had to addressed like this but there is no other way of going about this. Please review, fav and, follow this story because it really means a lot when I read your reviews even though I work two jobs it still gives me a good smile when I read reviews while I'm on my break. I hope everyone has a wonderful day and to the people out there in Myanmar, Mexico and anyone in the path of the Hurricanes, you all will be in my thoughts and prayers. Be safe out there everyone._**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Isaiah Flamez: Well my friend, I guess you got your answer, Riley is pregnant but do you think she is happy about it? Thank you for the review and I hope to hear from you soon. :)_**


	10. Redemption For Riley!

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Oh snap ladies and gents! Everyone I am back for a CRITICAL chapter of Hollywood Scandal where shit is about to go down everyone. Lucas and Odin vs Urijah it's about to go down baby! First of all I wanna thank KillEmWithKindness02 for helping me so much throughout this process while I was busy working at both jobs I have and having sometimes to work 10 days straight. So whenever you read this KillEmWithKindness02, I wanna thank you so much for helping me out. You have been able to pick up the slack whenever I was working or even got hurt at work. You are a real friend and the real MVP with this story. Now back to work, we present you now a very important story which may or may not have huge significance in the sequel to this and Her Guardian Angel which which will be coming out later this month after I work for 14 days in a row...OUCH! We hope you enjoy this chapter and the craziness.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 20, 2026

0515

Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Fairmont Royal York Hotel

Lucas Matthews-Friar

It was still dark outsite on a chilly night in Toronto as Lucas looked out into the distance with a cup of coffee in his hand as he took a small sip. Today was the day, he was going to take down Urijah Samson. He knew he needed to be quiet and precise to not screw this up. After finishing his cup of coffee, he went to the gym in the hotel for a quick 30 minute cardio workout on the Eliptical Machine. After his quick cardio workout, he stretched for about another half hour as he began to prep his mind for what he was about to do on his own. He knew how to get the Lion's Den Staff off his back, he just needed to make sure he was armed at some capacity.

It was about 6am now as everyone was beginning to wake up. They all had breakfast together as they got out and went for a quick walk to Fran's Restaurant, not too far from the hotel. It was still quite chilly as they took a booth as people began to flood in as the rush hour breakfast service began. Lucas decided to put up his hood from his sweater out of fear people would recognize him. The waitress came by with their mugs with coffee to each person taking their coffee differently.

"So what's on the agenda today, boss?" Caleb asked Lucas.

"For today, you guys are going to be taking a tour of the Scotiabank Arena and you will meet Mr. Gertler at the Staff Entrance and you guys will have a meeting with Tour Management because there will be a thorough rehersal and run through the stage directions with Shawn. That way everybody knows the plan of how the show will go from start to finish. With everything considered, rehersal should be done in about 5 hours." Lucas answered Caleb as he looked to Jasmine and Angel for leadership starting now.

"So Caleb and I will take care of what is happening front of house and near the stage, Larissa and Angel will run backstage." Jasmine told everyone.

"Everyone ok with that arrangement?" Lucas asked the group.

They all nodded their heads in agreement as their waiter came to their table as they placed their order.

Lucas was really happy to see Jasmine and Angel taking charge now, it would be great for there to be more help with supervisors and leadership positions since Lion's Den is growing at a steady rate. Although Lucas is thankful to be taking a step back from working in the field, he sometimes misses the being around his coworkers and being on the road. He looked on his phone with the screensaver showed a picture of him, Riley and, Odin together at the front of their home in Hollywood Hills. Lucas knows he shouldn't text Riley just yet. It would still be 3:30am in Los Angeles.

The group got comfortable ready for what the day had in store for them. It was clear to Lucas now, this was a vert capable group of people that can and will come together to complete their job and perform exceptionally well. This group will help keep the company growing as far as its security portion. As they all enjoyed their breakfast together Jasmine, Angel and, Lucas gave Caleb and Larissa more knowledge about the Security business and how their transition to Private Security has allowed them to have more downtime but still being able to travel the world, make good money and still allow them to transition to civilian life much easier. They even explained the origins of Lion's Den Protection to them. The reason for Lion's Den existence helping discharged soldiers have jobs in various fields which has done the former soldiers a lot of good and have had letters and emails sent to them from the families of former soldiers thanking them helping their loved ones transition back.

Their food arrived as they enjoyed having breakfast together as Caleb and Larissa were able to feel more comfortable with the veterans. Lucas would be the one to pay for the group before the left the restaurant together.

As the group returned to the hotel, they all got ready for rehersal and sound checks to prepare for the upcoming tour that would begin in a few days. Lucas knew the time was approaching to bust Urijah. Lucas knew that the element of surprise was in his favor as he was the last one to shower. He began to visualize how his operation would go, precise, quiet and, clean. He smuggled in some zip ties and a pick with him to help him out. Those would be the only tools for success today.

He got Odin ready with a bulletproof vest and on top of that would be his safety vest. For this mission, Lucas knew he had no weapons with him, so he would have to rely on his quick wit and intelligence to win the day. As he got in the driver's seat, he slowly began to build up anxiety as he did his best to not reveal his own plans as he dropped off the others at the arena.

"What time do you guys think you will be done at?" Lucas asked Jasmine and Angel hoping they know.

"Maybe sometime arond 3 or 4 in the afternoon, we are going through all the acts and all the songs." Angel said having pulled out his copy of the set list.

""Good man. I will go refill this puppy with gas. I will see you guys back at the hotel." Lucas said as he put the van in gear.

"Lots of office work little brother?" Jasmine asked him since that is all he's been doing for the most part since they landed in Toronto.

"Still got work to do. I'll see you guys soon." Lucas said as he drove off and got onto the highway close by as he began to a city near Toronto called: Mississauga.

As Lucas got off the highway and proceeded to his target's address, he took in the wonderful apartments in the downtown core of Mississauga highlighted by the mall: Square One and City Hall just a short walk away. However there was no time for sightseeing, he had business to attend to. It was about 8:45 am as he parked the van in an underground parking lot leaving it on the second floor of the lot as he made the walk very discreetly to the apartment complex before entering the building with Odin right behind him. He had remembered what floor Urijah resides in and on what apartment number he lives at as he made his way to the 10th floor.

While on the elevator, his anxiety grew as he took a deep breath to calm down and settle his mind as he looked up to check what floor the elevator was climbing as the elevator just passed the 6th floor. He was focused and he was ready. He looked at Odin who was calm about the situation.

"We got this bud, one more time," Lucas said to Odin as the older German Sheppard was sitting down slightly panting.

The doors finally opened up as they reached the 10th floor, Lucas made sure to put on the hood from his jacket as he took a right and walked down the hall before reaching the apartment as Lucas was able to pick the lock with a pick he brought with him and smuggled with him on his luggage.

He opened the door as he and Odin entered and began to explore Urijah's apartment before he comes back. He is scheduled to be back at approximately 12 pm since he was a student at a nearby college. He looked at his desktop and had photos of Riley that were definitely from the photoshoot as he also had an app online to help assist with photoshopping. "Is he going to attempt something soon and try to ruin her career even more?" Lucas thought.

As he continued his search, he made his way to Urijah's room where he found a pretty empty room with the exception of a wooden dresser, nightstand, possibly a queen size bed, desk and, closet. He searched the room if anything could give him a clue as to how Urijah was able to hack Riley's photos and leak them online. As he searched and searched, Lucas knew he was running out of time. He needed to dig faster and faster in order to prove that Urijah is the one who leaked Riley's photos. He searched underneath the mattress and placed his hand under it in hopes of finding something until his right hand found a piece of paper that felt like it was folded. He pulled the sheet of paper from the mattress as he unfolded it and begin to read it, the letter contained the following message.

* * *

Dear Urijah,

You're now my trump card and I knew I could count on you if anything went bad. We had great memories together at culinary school and even though it felt like it was only a day, the memories we have together are memories and experiences I will cherish forever. If by someway or somehow I end up going to jail or am dead because of my dumbass and gullible girlfriend Riley, I want you to leak photos of her that I have taken of her even since our days in high school. If she ends up destroying my reputation, I will bring her down with me. Use anything you want. You can even keep up to date with what she is doing, if she ends up having another boyfriend after me, you have to expose him too. This will cause a fight between them both and drive each other to hate each other. There are also photos I have of her that I have in a USB Key that I took without her noticing for instance, the first time she went skinny dipping based on a dare from Maya and she obviously used the excuse of "Ring Power" to get Riley to strip down. God that was a great night! The first time I saw Riley fully nude.

Urijah, I need you to promise me that if I go down because of her, you will avenge me. If she ruins my career, we will ruin hers. As we go our separate ways and hearing you got offered a full-time position to be the Sous Chef of an upcoming Chef in the heart of Toronto, I couldn't be anymore happier for you. I hope you do great and get Michelin Stars of your own one day and be recognized as a fantastic chef. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Inside this letter, I leave the USB Key. Hide it somewhere safe and where nobody will find it. Should the contingency plan need to be put in place one day, you know what to do.

Thank You and Good Luck,

-Charlie Gardner

* * *

Lucas' rage boiled. Urijah was part of Charlie Gardner's contingency plan and the plan was, to ruin Riley's career. He vowed, that Urijah will go down and be put away in jail. He didn't care how the job would get done as long as it did get done. He checked his watch as it revealed that the time was 11:39am. He had about 20 minutes to go until Urijah is supposed to arrive at the apartment.

Lucas sat on a seat just in front of the front door. He waited for Urijah to enter with Odin sitting next to him. The apartment was clean from any damage he caused in order to get in. The only thing needed to be done was to wait. Wait for him to walk in through that door. The last few days have given Riley the worst, she was taunted, bullied and laughed at. Before he could get lost in thought, the sound of keys being inserted into the lock brought him back to reality. The main door opened and Lucas clenched his jaw.

His eyes met his and he stopped in his tracks. Something told Lucas that he could've run for it, but instead, he opted to close the door.

"You're smarter than I thought," he informed Lucas.

Lucas didn't move an inch. He was so angry and the rush of adrenaline was enough to make him lose his cool.

"You were just easier to find," Lucas taunted. "I know about Charlie, culinary school, that's how you guys met."

Urijah took a step back and quickly opened the door to the apartment, as soon as Odin sensed his motive he chased after him.

Odin caught just a few steps out and with the help of Lucas, they brought him back into his own home.

"How'd you do it?" Lucas questioned. "...hack into the camera-the photoshoot?"

"Charlie put me up to this just shortly after Culinary School. He was at that paranoid conspiracy theorist mindset stage and never trusted anything about the government especially the FBI." Urijah began taking shallow breaths. "He knew how fake people in Hollywood were and the elite in Hollywood is as shady as they can be," Urijah answered completing Lucas' question.

"And how did you know about the photoshoot?" Lucas asked.

"Can't you see? You two are A-listers. Everything about you guys is out in the open. If Kim-a famous businesswoman-can get held a gunpoint, I can certainly hack into a few systems," Urijah told Lucas. He was taken aback by the revelation.

"Who told you?" Lucas asked with his fury in his words.

"Like hell, I'll tell you!" Urijah raised his voice in defiance. He grunted in pain as Lucas' foot met his stomach.

Urijah grunted and stood on his knees struggling to breathe for air.

"Tell me how," he began as his arms wrapped around his neck. "And if you don't, I will kill you right here, right now."

Urijah felt the squeeze on his throat and once it was too much for him to handle, he tapped out.

"I know a guy," came the answer.

"What kind of guy?" Lucas asked him.

"A guy that works in the media with the tabloids. We became friends after I cooked his birthday dinner at the restaurant I was working at during We Day." Urijah admitted.

Once the truth was out, Lucas sauntered back to the couch he was sitting on and picked up his phone. He stopped the recorder he used to record the entire conversation and walked back to Urijah.

Lucas brought out the zip ties and tied Urijah's arms behind his back. Odin followed behind Lucas as they all walked out of the apartment and approached an elevator.

The elevator opened and Lucas saw the police that was supposed to take him in.

"Is this the guy?" A Peel Regional Police Officer asked Lucas.

"Yes sir, do I need to fill out a statement?" Lucas asked handing over Urijah to the officer.

"Yes you do, any other questions?" The officer asked.

"Nope but if you head to this man's apartment, there is evidence that he also has pirated pornography and some other stuff you should know about," Lucas told the Officer as Urijah's hung his head.

"This is illegal!" Urijah raised his voice in disapproval.

Lucas scoffed.

"You can't search my house without a warrant."

Lucas handed him and shortly filled out a statement after.

After filling out his statement, Lucas also was able to breathe a sigh of relief, the job was done. It was over. But in a sense, Lucas still felt angry that somehow even after a year, Charlie was still involved in his life but now trial would await Urijah and conviction soon after. There is enough evidence to put him away for at least 10 years. "We did it buddy. I guess I can wish you a happy retirement, now." Lucas said smiling at Odin who has been through this experience with Lucas since his time in the Army. Odin has served for 5 years, now as an older dog, Odin can live the rest of his life peacefully.

"Hopefully Big Boss can allow me to bring you to work." Lucas said hoping that even though Odin will be retired, that the reliable German Sheppard can be by his side as Lucas scratched the back of Odin's ear.

Lucas looked around the snowy city and can take a deep breath again. His plan went off without a hitch. Every little thing went according to plan, no mistakes, it was all clean and most importantly, Riley will never know what happened. He watched as the officers read Urijah his rights as Lucas smiled on as justice has been served for Riley. Sure it may have been under her nose but then again, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her.

Suddenly Lucas looked over at a few people taking pictures of the scene as he thought very little of it, just seeing Urijah being taken away.

"Alright, sir. We will proceed with the investigation, all we ask for is for your contact information in case we need to get in contact with you." An officer asked Lucas as Lucas willingly complied.

"Perfect! Thank you very much sir."

He looked over at City Hall which is nearby and saw a couple celebrating their wedding as they had a photographer with them. He watched on as he wished the couple the best of luck from a distance as he and Odin made their way back to the car and went to drive back to Toronto to pick up the crew. Mission Successful. However what he didn't know was that there were people taking pictures of him from the apartments not too far from the area, multiple businesses that caught a glimpse of him and even members of the public, Lucas was busted.

 _ **Author's Note: Well, it was mostly mission accomplished. Urijah is put in jail and even from beyond the grave, Charlie was able to cause some grief to Lucas and Riley. Now with Lucas being spotted in the city of Mississauga, how will Riley react when she leans of this? That will be soon in the FINAL chapter of this story. Start your predictions for the finale and even the first chapter of Growing Pains because when my plan is to finish this story and immediately start Growing Pains (which will be Rated T) I already have in my mind as to how this will finish and how Growing Pains will begin and I wanna see who is the most accurate because of the consequences with this incident. Please review, follow and, fav this story so that when the final chapter of Hollywood Scandal comes up, you will be the first to know when it's all about to go down. The only thing you will know for sure is Odin can finally retire and live the remainder of his life peacefully. I will see you guys next time and wish me luck because soon I will be working 14 days straight. Here's hoping I don't burn myself out.**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest from September 29: The answer will be revealed next chapter but let's just say...It's a timing issue. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and what do you think will happen between Riley and Lucas because of what happened?**_

 _ **Isaiah Flamez: This will be a true test of their strength as a couple especially with them being A-Listers and being in front of the lights and cameras. How they react to this can really define them as a couple. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanna know what you're thinking is gonna happen between Riley and Lucas because of this incident. See you soon :)**_


	11. May The Truth Set You Free

Hollywood Scandal

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been awhile! I hope everyone has been doing ok and I hope you are ready for the FINAL CHAPTER! Lucas' lone wolf act went off without a hitch! At least so he thinks...How will his act affect him moving forward? It's time to find out!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if anybody knows that but I honestly DO NOT own the characters of Girl Meets World. I only come up with a lot of this stuff within my mind tag teaming with KillEmWithKindness02**_

January 21, 2026

0745

Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Pearson International Airport

Lucas Matthews-Friar

Lucas and the team were set to fly back to Los Angeles as the team was very successful in their rehersal as tour management said for the tour to start in the coming weeks and for everyone to be nice and rested a few days before the tour. Angel, Jasmine, Larissa and, Caleb are scheduled to fly back to Toronto in two weeks and are guaranteed $100,000 by the tour for their services. It was a great way to earn money and travel the world but all of them were consistent in their professionalism. Lucas couldn't be any more proud of the crew he assembled.

By now, they were waiting at the gate as Lucas looked around him and saw most of his collegues were aslepp with the exception of Caleb who Lucas sent to get coffee from the infamous Tim Hortons. A coffee chain very popular in Canada. Odin too was asleep in front of Lucas' carry on bags. Lucas' phone eventually sounded with a text from Riley, he opened it and it read the following, "Hey babe, when are you gonna be home?"

Lucas began to question Riley, "It's like 4am there, why would she be up?" Lucas asked to himself. As Caleb returned and handed everyone a cap of coffee, Lucas began to wonder what was the reason Riley could be awake at this time, he answered Riley's text as a way to see how she would respond as to cleanse his curiosity. "We'll be back at around 0900 or 1000." Lucas said using the 24 hour clock.

"Ok good, let me know when you guys reach LAX. I love you 3" Riley responded in about 2 minutes. Lucas thought little of it as maybe she was wondering when he would be home. He knew Riley didn't like it when they spent at least 2 days apart.

"I will. I love you baby 3." Lucas answered back as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"So, what happens with you now, Lucas?" Caleb asked.

"Well, you guys do the tour while I stay back in LA, I'm telling you guys, Riley always wants me to be around the house. Riley always worries about me. Always." Lucas disclosed to his team.

"She loves you, she understands that with this job we can get hurt and if you were to go on deployment again, who knows if you are gonna come out of it alive." Jasmine told Lucas seeing the situation from Riley's point of view.

"I know she worries about me, Jasmine. But can she just ease up? I don't think Big Boss would allow me to go on deployment again unless war broke out." Lucas told Jasmine seeing how valueable times of peace are.

"No shit sherlock, but remember, you're basically a celebrity now, it's not like the Prince Harry situation where he took it upon himself to go off to war. Lots of people in Hollywood and even some of the guys and gals at Lion's Den know you're a big deal, I'm pretty sure Big Boss wants you aroud too to really help out, it's hard finding reliable people in high profile spots." Angel told Lucas as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"I just wish she understands me IF I ever decide to redeploy, I know she'd freak out and get scared, but I am sure that the higher ups and generals would trust my judgement." Lucas said knowing he now has a Sergeant ranking.

"Well you certainly are not a Captain yet or even Staff Sergeant. So really, there is only so much pull you have." Angel told Lucas as Caleb and Larissa were wise and stayed out of the conversation since this was way above their pay rate.

"Wait, Lucas. Let me ask you, if war does break out, would you go back and redeploy, tell us the truth?" Jasmine asked Lucas putting him on the spot. Lucas could lick his lips and bit down on his bottom lip thinking of what he would do. He knows that Riley would be scared out of her mind and worried sick about him. But he really does like the time of peace, however. Seeing some of his fellow Rangers die in the line of duty, it did something to his mind that maybe, his calling back out there on the front lines with his fellow Rangers.

"If war broke out right now, I would go back." Lucas answered after weighing it all out in his brain.

"Even against Riley's wishes?" Jasmine asked caring for how Riley would feel.

"Yes." Lucas answered.

"Damn I wanna be there for this conversation." Angel said as he took another sip of his coffee intrigued on how Lucas would brake the news.

"Either way guys, I know what I would do. What about you guys? Would you guys go back?" Lucas asked Angel and Jasmine.

"No." Angel answered.

"Same." Jasmine followed suit.

"Why though?" Lucas asked them.

"Look, Lucas, we did our job. We have earned time to be at peace." Jasmine said having a deep appreciation of peace.

"Lucas, it's not like we're in combat full-time. If we were to be in a gun fight, it's very rare. Which to be honest, I kinda like having to not worry about someone shoot at me or see some of my friends get killed, dude. You're a brother to me, but damn man, realize what you're saying. Think it over and sleep on it. This conversation can mean the difference between a peaceful life for years to come and not having to worry a lot about being in the line of fire, or being back in there with the Rangers and putting it all on the line again. You can only be lucky so many times." Angel told Lucas telling him to really think about his next move.

"I'll think about it." Lucas answered as he could see where Angel and Jasmine are coming from.

The plane was beginning to board as they all got on the plane and made their way to their seats. It was time to fly back to Los Angeles after a successful 2 day trip to Toronto. Lucas knew for sure that he had a great team taking care of Shawn Mendes, now. It was time to get back to reality and get back to Riley.

After the 5 hour flight, the plane finally touched down in LAX as Lucas finally turned on his cellphone and began to text Riley that they have landed.

After getting their bags and other luggage at the baggage claim. They came from the arrival gate as Riley ran for Lucas and embraces him tightly.

"Welcome home, baby!" Riley greeted Lucas as if he's been gone for amonth but has actually been gone for 2 days.

"How's my favorite girl?" Lucas asked her.

"Good. And how's my favorite little boy!" She released her embrace as she turned her attention to Odin.

"How was Toronto?" Riley asked as she was scratching behind Odin's ear.

"Cold!" Angel answered not liking the cold.

"Wow dude, we went through way worse, c'mon Angel." Lucas scolded Angel.

"Lucas, are you for real? I grew up in LA and my parents are from the Philippines, in case you didn't know, Philippines is normally pretty damn hot, so safe to say, we're not good with snow." Angel said trying to defend his arguement.

"And yet you saw a shit load of Filipinos and Filipinas in Toronto." Jasmine sighed disappointed in Angel's complaining.

"Shut the fuck up, Jasmine!" Angel said jokingly glad to be finally back in LA.

"Alright people, I'm gonna head back to the office, so please give me back the Winter Coats and I will see you guys soon. Now everybody go home!" Jasmine said dismissing everyone has Lucas handed Jasmine the winter jacket as he took Riley's hand with Odin walking with them and they went to Riley's car as Lucas loaded up the car and began to drive back to Hollywood Hills.

Riley changed the gear on the car, but as soon as she finished Lucas took her hand and kissed it. Riley smiled back at him because she was glad that they were finally together. He wanted her to know that he would always love her.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened in Toronto?" Riley asked and Lucas looked away. His brain struggled to form the perfect lie and his heart rate intensify.

"Lots of rehearsal. I still had to do some administration work for Lion's Den and I had to take care of some tour work, but enough of my -"

"Did you guys go exploring after the rehearsal?" Riley asked. She could tell that Lucas wanted to derail the talks and make it about her instead, but she wanted to know.

Lucas gave her a faint smile and answered, "No, we just stayed in Downtown Toronto. I know Angel caught the Raptors vs Clippers game."

"You're not lying to me right?" Riley asked slightly insecure. Lucas' head snapped in her direction not sure if he heard her correctly.

"What?" Lucas asked astonished to hear what his wife is asking him.

"I was talking to Angelina after you wouldn't pick up. She showed me photos of you and Odin not with the team." Riley began as she swallowed. "I know, Lucas."

She paused and he sighed.

"You took down a guy and you turned him over to the Police."

He rubbed his temples hardly believing that he had been caught. "I - "

"I just want to know who he is," she said.

Although her words were smooth and hoarse, he could hear that she was angry with him. One way or another she was going to get her answer.

"His name is Urijah Samson," he answered and turned to look at Riley. "He was the guy that leaked the photos of you, Riley."

Her eyes were now soaked with tears, so much that she could barely see. Her hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel and when she turned to look at Lucas, his gaze was elsewhere.

"I told you," she nearly yelled. "Why couldn't you listen?"

Lucas didn't say anything. He didn't want to.

"Lucas...You lied to me."

He grimaced.

"I wanted complete honesty from you and I know that can't tell me certain things because they are classified, but you deliberately lied to my face. Do you have any idea how hurt I feel?" Riley stopped the car in their driveway and Lucas didn't hesitate to get out of the car.

Watching Lucas do this only angered her more. She got out of the car as well and just before he could open the back door for Odin, Riley had placed her hand on the door and stopped him from doing so.

The door closed and Lucas stepped back.

"Answer me!" Riley demanded.

Lucas got in front of Riley and opened the door for Odin and took his bags and rushed back into the house.

"Lucas Matthews-Friar you get back here now and you answer me!" Riley demended marching hot on Lucas' tail. He made himself a cup of coffee as he was in the kitchen and Riley was fumming with him.

"Lucas, answer me! Why did you do this when I specifically told you to let this incident go!" Riley raised her voice at him in his face.

"Oh my God! Riley, if I answer you this one time will you let it go?" Lucas asked her as he moaned about how Riley was nagging him.

"First of all, don't you dare have that tone of voice with me, I told you to let it go but here you go doing something like this behind my back! I had to tell Angelina to get the pictures blocked and taken off the net immediately so that this wouldn't ruin your reputation." Riley told him trying to protect his image. "Second, you are treading on some very thin ice here, Lucas. Tell me. Everything." Riley demended.

"Riley! The reason he did this in the first place was because of Charlie Gardner!" Lucas answered Riley raising his voice at her defending himself.

"What? How is that possible? Charlie is dead." Riley said remembering how he died.

"Urijah and Charlie knew each other from Culinary School, Charlie gave him specific instructions on what to do if he died and you were one of the reasons he went down. He had a letter with a USB Key that Police over there will find and in that letter, Charlie even wrote about you skinny dipping because Maya used the old famous reason, "Ring Power." Odin and I took him down because on his laptop, I even saw some photoshopped photos of you nude. Your face on another woman's body." Lucas told Riley as Riley remembered that one time she went skinny dipping.

"So...Was he going to strike again?" Riley asked Lucas.

"Probably, but Odin and I took him down and handed him over to the Police before that could happen. Your welcome." Lucas said justifying his actions.

"But that doesn't mean you can break into a guy's home and do this! Lucas, I had to beg Angelina to get the people who took the photos of you to take down the photos before they could spread." Riley said as she showed him a photos from what appeared to be of him and Odin handing Urijah to Police.

"Angelina told me that the person who took this photo thought that this was for a movie when in fact, this was a real deal!" Riley told Lucas on how she learned about the incident.

"Anything else you wanna tell me?" Lucas said.

"Oh yeah, I'm pregnant too!" Riley said not too pleased.

"Wait...You're pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"Yup." Riley answered crossing her arms.

"Shouldn't you be happy! We're having a kid!" Lucas said trying to embrace his wife but RIley refused.

"That's not the point, Lucas! The timing of my pregnancy is bad because of the auditions I did and some of the casting directors liking my performance reading lines for roles. How am I supposed to work if I am pregnant." Riley questioned him.

"Riley, I am sure the casting directors understand..." Lucas told Riley trying to calm her down.

"Ok that's it! I've had enough...Lucas I love you but what you are doing right now is killing me! I have no choice now." Riley told him in her rage before taking a few deep breaths while Lucas kept quiet. "I can't believe I am doing this but...It's either, I go or your career at Lion's Den goes." Riley told Lucas laying down a huge ultimatum.

Lucas was shocked by the turn of events, first he went to Toronto and turned in the man to Police who leaked photos of her on behalf of the man who tried to kill her a year ago, and now he is put between his marriage and his career. Riley possibly filing for divorce or leaving a company he helped out a great deal and was the reason Riley and Lucas are now a married couple to begin with.

"So, if I choose my career, we're getting a divorce but if I choose to stay, you want me to quit Lion's Den?" Lucas asked seeking clarification.

She sighed knowing that she has put Lucas in a terrible predicament but it was a needed one. "Yes." Riley told him wanting what's best for their family in the future.

Lucas placed his hands on the sides of his head pondering what to do. He doesn't want to get a divorce and become a statistic of Hollywood Marriages ending in divorce. "Oh my God." Lucas muttered to himself. He knew he was justified for what he did but for Riley to put their marriage on the line against his career was something he would never dream would happen especially with the fact that Riley is now pregnant.

"Lucas, please...I need a decision." Riley pleaded with him wanting to know where he stood. The fact that Riley is now pressuring Lucas to choose upsetted him even more. He enjoys his job at Lion's Den despite Riley worrying about him not coming home alive. He also knows that between him and Riley, Riley is the bredwinner of the family. He was left with no other option.

"I will resign from Lion's Den." Lucas said with extreme disappointment leaving a job and company he enjoyed dearly.

"Good. I'm sorry Lucas, but this had to be done, I don't want to see the Punisher Lucas ever again. You promised me that you were able to put that side of you away for good, but you lied to me...What you did will take time for me to get over, you deliberately took advantage of my trust and my belief in you and that will take time to get back. I still feel really hurt Lucas. But I have no choice to put this on you." Riley said feeling guilty but feeling belief it was the right decision and the decision to save their marriage for the long term.

Lucas immediately went to his mancave downstairs and began to put on his MMA Gloves and punched, kicked, elbow and, knee the heavy bag with all of his might. He was super angry with Riley to force him to resign from a great job with great people. He would do anything to make sure his marriage with Riley lasts but at this high cost? He will never find another job like this. He was wondering what he was going to do now and what would he tell Jasmine and Angel? He honored himself by being a man of his word and knew that this was going to be a dark day for him. After taking his frustrations out on the bag he began to make his way back upstiars and took his car keys.

"Babe! Where are you going?" Riley asked Lucas as she walked to the front door with just trailing Lucas.

He sighed and took a deep breath before turning around to face Riley. "I am gonna head to the office so I can say Odin is retiring and that I am going to resign." Lucas told Riley.

"Wait, Odin is retiring?" Riley exclaimed thinking Odin was still in fantastic shape.

"Yeah, he's getting older and I want him to spend the remainder of his life living peacefully and happy with us." Lucas said wishing for what is best for Odin.

"Ok, I understand. I will see you when you guys come home for dinner." Riley said as she made her way back to her office while Lucas called over Odin to the car as Lucas began to drive to the office.

It was a long 25 minutes to reach Lion's Den Headquarters and this would be the most painful moments of his career. He showed his ID Badge to their Security Guard codenamed: Heimdall.

Lucas made his way up to Big Boss' office on the top floor where he was on his computer. Lucas knocked as Big Boss looked up to see Lucas standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Lucas." Big Boss said as Lucas and Odin entered his office before instructed to take a seat.

"Is everything alright Lucas, you shouldn't be in, it's your day off." Big Boss said wodnering why Lucas would be at Headquarters on his day off especailly since he had returned from Toronto.

"I know I should be, but Riley placed an ultimatum on me for something I've done." Lucas said.

"I heard, when word broke out in the internet, I was notified and I was about to arrange for you to be court marshalled. Are you here to resign then?" Big Boss told Lucas as he figured out why Lucas would be in his office.

"Yes sir. I am also here to retire Odin as well, he is getting older and he is getting slower, I don't want to push him further and put his life at risk when it's not nessecary." Lucas told Big Boss as Big Boss nodded his head approving of Lucas' decision to retire Odin.

"Odin's retirement is granted." Big Boss answered Lucas.

"And my resignation, sir?" Lucas asked Big Boss now seeing he could be facing more generals as he is going to possibly be court marshalled.

"Yes. I will approve of your resignation. The truth is, your team has saved me and my team a few times before in the past, I will let this incident in Mississauga go unanswered. It's gonna be very difficult to replace you, Lucas. But if you are sure that this is needed, we will still support you not just as coworkers, but as fellow Rangers. Me, Garrett, Jasmine and, Angel. We will still support you. Go make it big in Hollywood, Lucas. It's also time you have some time of peace. Go good out there, you are more than welcome to come by to visit." Big Boss told Lucas as he stood up and gave Lucas a handshake before pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you, Chase. I won't forget what you and the others have done for me when I was a kid." Lucas embraced Big Boss addressing him by his real name.

"Anytime man, be good out there. Take your things, say your goodbyes and please leave the building." Big Boss wished Lucas.

"Yes sir." Lucas said understanding Big Boss clearly as he handed in his ID and made his way to his office to clean it out.

The first things Lucas attended to were his pictures on the desk. There were pictures of Lucas in the Army all the way up to his wedding day. He looked around his office, and was hoping that this decision would turn into something better than Lion's Den. He cleared out his desk, removed some of his awards off of the walls. It was his final time out of the office as he took one last look at his now former office and all he could do was sigh. The job that got him and Riley back together, is now gone.

"You ready to go, boy?" Lucas looked at Odin who sat right by his side. It was time to leave but before that he said goodbye to all of the men and women he served with from people in the garrage, to the security team, medical team, intelligence team and finally, made his way to find Angel, Jasmine and, Garrett.

"Dude, I can't believe you're leaving man!" Angel said in disbelief.

"We'll always have your back, ok Lucas?" Garrett told Lucas as he and Lucas exchanged a bro hug since Garrett was Lucas' commanding officer.

"I know you guys will, you guys helped me grow up and become a man." Lucas said being grateful for what they have done for him.

"You're always a brother and always welcome here, remember that." Jasmine told Lucas who was always like a little brother to her.

"Yeah, I will pay you guys a visit from time to time, I'll come here in case Hollywood begins to drive me crazy." Lucas said as he hugged his whole team.

"You know where we live too, if you ever need us, don't be a stranger, ok?" Garrett said offering his door to Lucas in case of hard times.

"Yeah, we will always have BBQs together. I guess it's Angel's turn this summer." Lucas said looking forward to their summer BBQ get together.

"Perfect, we all know when we will see each other, take good care of yourself ok, Lucas?" Jasmine said hugging Lucas one more time.

"I will, I'll see you guys around sometime." Lucas said as he left Lion's Den Headquarters for the last time as an employee.

Lucas tried to hide how upset he was but knew that this was the last time he left Lion's Den as an employee. The only positive thing about leaving Lion's Den is that Odin gets to retire a hero and live the remainder of his life in peace. Looking back since he met Odin, Odin really has earned that time of peace, Odin has sensed oncoming danger and along with Lucas was usually the first one in the line of fire and was successful in detecting traps and also as a Dog for Lion's Den, Odin was able to detect bombs and would work with Angel to disarm the bombs so that the area they were in no longer had to face a bomb threat. Odin is a real hero and people know it. Odin is now 6 years old, Lucas wasn't sure how much time Odin has left on this earth, but he wants to spend as much time with Odin as he can and make sure that Odin is no longer has to consistently live in the face of danger. Lucas finally pulled up to his drive way and opened the door for Odin as he walked up to the front door and went through the dog door that Riley had Lucas install for Odin.

"Riley, I'm home!" Lucas called out to his wife as he saw her emerge from her office as the pregnant Riley went to pet Odin.

"So it's done?" Riley asked Lucas as Lucas nodded his head in shame as he carried his box through the door as Riley looked down and saw the contents in the box.

"Don't worry Lucas, I promise, all of this will have a place in the living room, the office, the mancave or even our room. I just don't want our child to learn later on in their life how their father acted for something pretty small in comparison to what we've been through." Riley told Lucas still intending to protect his reputation.

He didn't say a word, but on the inside, he was a hurting man who felt like the world just turned in its head for the worse. Was this a consequence to him for the actions of Punisher Lucas being unleashed? Maybe it's a sign for him, for years Lucas has been quite vengeful especially when he took on the Reapers of The Innocent again. Now with Riley pregnant, he only has so much time for him to take full control of Punisher Lucas.

"Riley, you don't have to worry about me. I don't want us to get a divorce and I don't want us to be a statistic" Lucas vowed.

"I can't help it! You're around guns more and you are quite vengeful Lucas. I don't want our child to be violent and around guns all the time." Riley told him her concerns.

"Riley, c'mon. I know plenty of people that are very responsible gun owners that even teach their kids how to shoot and teach the responsibilities of having a gun and how much damage that can be done. One guy I know even said that if one of their kids stole one of his guns, he will immediately report it to the Police and will not defend them because their kid chose to take the gun without his consent and without regard for how he felt about the situation, it's really difficult to get access to his guns to begin with, with me, I hide them and I have them in separate places for guns and ammo." Lucas told his wife how he has already put in place to teach their children how to be responsible about guns and how they can never get access to his guns even if their children got older and tried.

Riley thought about it for a moment, she believed every single word Lucas said and can confirm that Lucas has separate places for the guns he owns, and the ammo he has. Guns he uses for hunting, for recreation uses or even for self-defense. It was like a military fortress just trying to get access to the guns and only he and Riley knows where the guns are and the ammo is.

"Ok fine, I just wanna let this part of our marriage go and I want us to move forward. But without you being in Lion's Den." Riley told him as Lucas sighed as he will miss that job.

"And what can I do?" Lucas asked.

"Well, be my full-time Security, my husband and, you can even still act! I know you made $125,000 for being in support character role for a high paying movie with Liam Hemsworth! Imagine if you ever get a starring role, you can make a few millions!" Riley told him wanting him to see the upside of things.

"Riley. I love you but just remember, money can only get us so far, I don't know what's happened since you've gotten famous, but yes we need money to help raise our child and afford a lot of stuff but it's not everything. I am ok with having the simple stuff. I really am not about the luxurious life, like yeah it's cool and all but...I don't depend on what we have to spoil our child. I want to teach our child the meaning of hard work, dedication, being true to your word and, how to overcome adversity because we all have had to face adversity, mine is different than yours but regardless we made it though. There is so much I want to teach our child boy or girl, it doesn't matter to me!" Lucas revealed to Riley everything he wants to teach their future child ready to be committed and dedicated on being as best of a father as he can be.

"And I love you for that, your dedication, your willingness to put others before yourself and, how much love you always give me and I can jut imagine how much love our baby will get from you. I love you Lucas, and I know in my heart, your will be an excellent father, can we just put this incident behind us and move on?" Riley told Lucas before asking him a question.

"Ok, I will." Lucas told Riley but is still hurting over not being at Lion's Den anymore.

This chapter of their lives was over and another one beginning soon. 5 months later, Riley and Lucas discovered that they were having a girl and Lucas and Riley looked to each other and just smiled and were more excited than ever to be parents. Everyone was excited that they were going to have a girl at a gender reveal party and some of Lion's Den staff was on hand for the event. Riley and Lucas even decided on a name: Carmen Elizabeth Friar. That was the name they decided on. Carmen for Alexa Vega's character in Spy Kids in the early 2000's and Elizabeth for Queen Elizabeth II. The birthing process for Riley was difficult when the time came on August 22, she was about 3 weeks early but was happy that Carmen was born healthy Carmen Elizabeth Friar was born on August 22, 2026 at 1am. She was 7 pounds and 4 ounces at the time of birth, she was also 19 inches. Even with all of their success in their lives, Carmen Friar was their greatest accomplishment yet. Many congratulations were sent to the star couple on all of their social media accounts and even asked for 2 weeks of privacy just to spent with their child together. It was the greatest 2 weeks of peace ever. Almost every second of it spent with Carmen and of course, like any new parent, they lost many hours of sleep because of Carmen's irregular sleeping patterns and her constant crying, but it was worth it. But they know that the peace won't last forever, at some point, work would have to resume. But who was the one to go back to work first?

 _ **Author's Note: AND IT IS ALL OVER! Hollywood Scandal is finally finished! So first of all, I wanna thank KillEmWithKindness02 for all of the support and helping me in writing this especially when I have two jobs and have had a lot of hours worked this summer especially when at times I actually got hurt or had to help my friends get home because they got hurt. So, this chapter was supposed to be done a week early but, tragedy struck at home for me. I lost my dog...She was 16 years old almost 17. She lived a full and happy life. My parents and I knew that she was living her last days and I spent as much time as I could with her. To anyone that has never seen a pet pass away, it's rough guys, I've had her since I was a kid and it was painful finding her and seeing that she passed away peacefully in her sleep. She never woke up. But having to bury my dog really hurt and having to look around the house and she wasn't there anymore. I still sometimes look at where she would hang out most of the time and realize that she is no longer around and that she's gone. But she is around to me...Just in my mind and the memories I have had with her since I was a kid. So for those of you wondering what took me some time, this was my reason. I wanna thank you guys for reading this and soon I will post up Growing Pains, I already have plans of what will happen for that story but until then, to those of you who have played the card game: Mafia, I started a story on that game. Please read it for more information as I will need help from some users to play as characters that have various roles: Mafia, Nurse of Police. So far I only have one user helping me and I cannot reveal which character this person has and what role that character has. I will see you guys soon and if you have a pet, please enjoy as much time as you have with them.**_

 _ **Let's Talk**_

 _ **Isaiah Flamez: Oh believe me good brother, his intentions were great and all but to Riley, it doesn't justify him going to Toronto and busting Urijah. Let's see how their marriage is as Growing Pains takes place 2 years after this story. Hope to see you there. Have a great weekend wherever you are and be safe :)**_


End file.
